Star Wars Senza Confini
by Alidelvento10192
Summary: Vi siete mai chiesti da dove venga la Forza? "La Forza mantiene unita tutta la Galassia" disse una volta Obi-Wan Kenobi. Ma allora... Perché, sul nostro pianeta, non l'abbiamo mai vista? Tutti i terrestri credono che sia solo una fantasia, ma una di loro sa bene che non è così.
1. In principio part 1

LITTLE ADVISE: So che inizialmente potreste non capire perché scrivo di quello, ma vi consiglio di leggere fino in fondo. I primi due capitoli sono una specie di SPIN OFF / PREQUEL della storia. Se non vi piacciono saltate direttamente al 3.

Questo solo per ricordarvi che un libro non si giudica dalla sua copertina, tanto meno dai suoi primi capitoli.

**_Inizio Capitolo 1 "In Principio pt1"_**

In principio molti dicono che non c'è nulla, ma questi molti non partecipano che mostrano di ogni cosa non fu mai un vero e proprio inizio, ma solo la fine di una lotta eterna: quella tra la Luce e l'Oscurità.

Non è ciò che avrebbe creato, né da dove provenissero, di esse infatti è un assolo che erano impegnati in un lungo ed eterno scontro. Questa lotta non è mai finita, e mai finirà; fatto sta che agli atti finali della guerra invisibile dall'Essenza della Luce si generò il Bene e dall'Essenza dell'Ombra si generò il Maschio.

Essi combatterono con ardore, ricominciando con ancora più tenacia l'infinita battaglia dei loro creatori. Questi due grandi spiriti senza tempo continuarono a lottare tra loro per un tempo indefinibile, fino al giorno in cui entrambi si sferrarono a vicenda il colpo mortale.

Il Male cadde per primo dissolvendosi nel nulla, il Bene, poco prima di andarsene per sempre, riunì i suoi ultimi sforzi per schiudere in sé il Segreto della Rinascita. Alla sua morte il Nulla iniziò a muoversi. Quella fu l'ora della Creazione del Signore Onnipotente. Grande fu il suo nome tra i suoi popoli, poiché lui origine di tutto, tutto creò.

Creò un mondo tra i cieli delle mille sfere rotonde che formavano il suo regno. Questo mondo fu il Paradiso Terrestre popolato dai primi esseri che furono creati; questa sarà ricordata come l'Epoca d' oro dei Celestiali. Non è dato sapere per quanto, ma il popolo Celeste visse per molto tempo in quel magnifico paradiso seguendo le leggi del suo Creatore.

Purtroppo ogni cosa bella ha sempre una fine e questo vale per tutti, infatti il Male prima di perire creò anch'esso un'erede.

Costui ingannò due Celestiali, facendogli mangiare con l'inganno il frutto proibito. Quando il Grande Padre lo scoprì, si infuriò e li cacciò condannandoli alla vita mortale, tramutandoli in bestie, tuttavia non trovò mai il vero responsabile dell'Inganno.

Da quel giorno passarono migliaia di anni sulla Terra, il Grande Padre ritornò su quel mondo lontano per ritrovare i Celestiali perduti, pronto a perdonarli per il loro sbaglio: non li ritrovò, essi infatti erano morti da molto tempo.

La Terra ora era abitata da migliaia dei loro discendenti, il Creatore stava per andar via, questi infatti erano poco più che animali, ma vide una cosa che lo fece ricredere: per quanto rozzi fossero questi esseri avevano qualcosa che tutti gli altri animali dell'universo non avevano; loro sapevano amare.

Nonostante fossero stati cacciati e sfigurati dal loro stesso padre, Adamo ed Eva avevano trasmesso l'amore ai loro discendenti, dandogli un significato tutto nuovo.

Il Creatore decise di perdonare i discendenti degli Ingannati e di aiutarli a smacchiarsi del peccato originale; fino al Giorno del Giudizio dopo i quale gli Uomini giusti sarebbero potuti tornare nella loro antica casa.

_Così iniziò la la nostra storia, ma al contempo ne iniziò anche un'altra…_

I Celestiali erano il popolo dei cieli, essi erano i primi che furono creati ed essi furono il primo popolo a ricevere i doni del Grande Padre.

Vivevano in un mondo magnifico chiamato "Giardino dell'Eden" e qui prosperavano seguendo gli insegnamenti del Padre. Dopo aver visitato dopo molti anni quel mondo terreno il Creatore venne al giardino per insegnare ai Celesti un'ultima volta: "Non c'è cosa più bella dell'Amore, ma non vale nulla se non lo regali a qualcuno."

Dopo quest'insegnamento il Signore prese i Celestiali e li divise in due, molti li tenne con sé ribattezzandoli suoi Angeli, altri invece furono scelti secondo la loro fedeltà: costoro furono i Messaggeri. Il loro compito fu quello di creare nuovi popoli che comprendessero l'insegnamento, il Creatore insegnò loro parte dei suoi segreti e li fece partire per il loro grande viaggio.

Kairikus era il nome di uno di questi Messaggeri; andò lontano, ed arrivò su un pianeta ricco di foreste e oceani, il suo nome Coruscant. In questo lontano mondo diede vita a un popolo, ma riuscì appena a insegnargli cosa fosse l'amore prima che le ombre del Male arrivassero da lui.

Il Male maledì il Messaggero e s'impossessò della sua anima, relegando la sua luce negli angoli più oscuri della sua essenza. Di Kairikus ora restava solo quel fievole lume, che combatteva strenuamente per non essere completamente sopraffatto dalle tenebre. All'esterno di Kairikus rimaneva solo il volto.

Sotto forma di Kairikus, il Male iniziò a viaggiare per la galassia, cercando ovunque il suo nemico; lune e pianeti furono devastati dalla sua crudele follia, la lotta Eterna per lui non era mai terminata. Quando arrivò presso il Sole, il Male diede sfogo ad ogni suo potere.

Nessun mondo fu risparmiato, nessun vivente venne salvato, su ognuno di essi la vita si spense per sempre. Eccetto uno.

Nei cieli di quel pianeta vi fu la battaglia delle battaglie, la signora di tutte le guerre perché nessuna sarà mai al pari di questa. In questo epico scontro, il Signore di Luce combatté per milioni di anni contro il Male puro, che mai fece vedere il suo volto. Gli Angeli e le Ombre lottavano senza eguali, ma queste ultime riuscirono a raggiungere la Terra, aprendo un varco dal quale il Demonio riuscì a passare.

Questo era il suo piano, colpire il suo nemico nel profondo, colpendo gli Umani.

Questi ultimi avevano costruito magnifiche civiltà, che all'epoca erano al massimo del loro splendore. Il Male distrusse le grandi isole fiorenti, sommergendole con i loro stessi mari; prese gli abitanti, e li portò a vivere su Coruscant. Con questo fatto le grandi civiltà di Atlantide e di Mu scomparvero per sempre, diventando leggenda.

Il Male se ne andò ed il Creatore si diresse sulla Terra, per vedere ciò che furono le rovine delle antiche civiltà sommerse. Una cosa in particolare attirò la sua attenzione, una minuscola scia di Luce, un'abilità che solo un Messaggero poteva conoscere e comprese di essere stato tradito da uno dei suoi fedeli.

Il Grande Padre ritornò tra i regni Celesti, avrebbe punito il traditore questo era certo, ma ora gli uomini avevano la precedenza. Si presentò ad uno di essi, guidando con pazienza lui e la sua discendenza, per far scendere tra gli uomini un suo pari che potesse proteggerli ed insegnargli l'Amore Universale annunciando il ritorno in Paradiso.

Era il 33 d.c. quando il Padre partì alla ricerca del Demonio.

Kairikus non aveva mai smesso di lottare, nemmeno per un'istante, nonostante le Ombre lo torturassero non aveva mai smesso di credere che il Creatore venisse a liberarlo.

Durante la Grande Guerra Celeste, la sua luce non si spense mai, anzi quel fuoco si accese con ancora più vigore. Era riuscito a combattere le Ombre, sconfiggendole una ad una, la sua forza di volontà fu presto premiata: dominò per un momento la mente del Demonio riuscendo a risparmiare le vite degli umani. Questo atto lo sfiancò nell'energia e per molto tempo la sua luce dovette riposarsi al fine di riprendersi il proprio spirito per sempre.

Passarono migliaia di anni da quel giorno, ma quando la luce di Kairikus si risvegliò centinaia di Ombre gli furono mandate contro, Kairikus le combatté fino all' ultima; mentre il Male era ancora dormiente dall'ultima guerra contro il Creatore. Kairikus lo prese di sorpresa e riuscì a scacciarlo dal proprio essere; finalmente si riprese il suo spirito dopo moltissimo tempo; ma il prezzo che dovette pagare fu altissimo…

La sua luce, la sua vita; da un'enorme incendio divenne al pari di una candela, Kairikus ormai era poco più di un mortale.

Il Male non ebbe pietà, quello stupido celestiale aveva giocato con una cosa più grande di lui. Per questo avrebbe pagato con la sua stessa esistenza. Per Kairikus ormai c'era ben poco da fare, era debole, stanco, ferito nel corpo e nello spirito. Bastò un solo colpo ed il Male lo condannò a morte, sarebbe stata solo una questione di poco tempo prima che la poca luce rimasta nel cuore del celestiale si spegnesse per sempre.

L'ultima scintilla nel suo cuore era in procinto di spegnersi, quando il Padre trovò il figlio perduto, e vedendolo soccombere per mano del Male, la sua collera fu la più grande mai vista.

Nell'intero universo conosciuto si scatenò una tempesta immane, un potere così grande che non aveva eguali, una luce così accecante da togliere la vista. Nell'immensa luce il Male era scomparso, come fosse sparito nel nulla, lasciando posto alle lacrime.

I Messaggeri furono chiamati nel luogo tra le stelle da cui si era originato quel grande e immenso potere. Essi arrivarono e videro il loro fratello morente tra le braccia del Padre, divorato dallo stesso male che per tutto quel tempo aveva combattuto...

Le lacrime fecero presto largo alla osservazione: il Male sarebbe sempre tornato, ed i loro mondi non sarebbero mai stati al sicuro. Fu così che si fonde in una cosa sola diventando in un mondo tra i mondi, dal quale si levava una grande energia che si espande in tutto l'universo.

La Forza arrivò in ogni dove, legandosi alla vita stessa. Ma con la scomparsa del Male ed il sacrificio del Bene, per la prima volta questi poteri vennero custoditi insieme, la Forza stessa ad essere sempre più fragile.

Il Creatore allora capì; prese il figlio morto e donandogli parte della sua luce lo riportò alla vita. Si guardarono senza dire nulla, mentre un fiume di tacite parole inondava le loro menti.

L 'Onnipotente affidò a Kairikus una nuova missione: essendo incluso ad una mediamente conosciuto entrambi i Lati, li avrebbe sorvegliati e mantenuti in equilibrio, diventando il loro Guardiano.

Il Creatore poi si ritirò presso i cieli della Terra, innalzando muri di stelle intorno ad essa ed al suo sole. Questo era l'unico luogo in cui la Forza non andò, perché nel regno del Creatore solo lui poteva stare.


	2. In principio part 2

**_Inizio Capitolo 2 " In Principio pt 2"_**

Kairikus prese i suoi figli e partì per il centro della Galassia, lì infatti si trovava il Mondo tra i mondi, che nelle ere future fu conosciuto col nome di Mortis.

Qui costruì un grande monastero, dove lui ed i suoi figli andarono a vivere. Sapendo che non avrebbe vissuto in eterno, a causa del Male che lo aveva posseduto; iniziò ad addestrare i suoi figli, in modo che gli succedessero come Guardiani.

Passò del tempo e la vita trascorreva tranquilla, quando un giorno l'Ultima delle Ombre venne a spezzare l'equilibrio di Mortis.

Kairikus era lontano dal pianeta ed aveva lasciato i figli soli, col compito di vegliare sulle sorgenti della Forza. Mise il Figlio a guardia del vulcano, Sorgente del Lato Oscuro, e la Figlia a vegliare la cascata, Sorgente del Lato Chiaro; mettendoli in guardia dal toccare ciò che essi contenevano.

Qui l'Ombra colse il momento che per tanto tempo aveva aspettato: questa aggredì il Figlio e s'impossessò della sua anima, gettandosi nella bocca del vulcano.

La Figlia vide avvicinarsi una violenta tempesta, ancora peggiore di quanto non fosse normale su Mortis. Si rifugiò nella grotta che stava dietro la cascata, qui era dove l'Ombra la stava aspettando: appena la Figlia entrò, l'Ombra la gettò nella cascata.

Ed in quel momento la tempesta si fece ancora più terribile.

Kairikus era lontano da casa, nei pressi di un popolo detto Kwa. Qui venne investito da una potente ondata di Forza, così potente che lui stesso ne ebbe timore, perché mai aveva sentito la Forza tanto potente e instabile come ora.

Subito dopo, i suoi occhi smisero di vedere ed un'immagine oscura si fece largo nella sua mente…

Nel Mondo del Nucleo era il caos, nella Forza non si distingueva la Luce dal Buio, il Lato Chiaro e quello Oscuro erano in guerra ovunque, la Forza era in fermento, come se ogni singola particella di essa si stesse preparando a esplodere.

In questo clima carico di tensione Kairikus emerse dalle profondità della terra, che fino a quel momento avevano tenuto nascosta l'unica arma in grado di uccidere un essere immortale: Il Pugnale di Mortis.

Raggiunse i figli su un'altura intenti in un'aspra lotta. Il Guardiano li separò violentemente, mettendo fine alla loro battaglia. Qui si accorse tristemente del loro radicale cambiamento: lei alleata della Luce e lui guardiano del Buio. Nulla sarebbe stato come prima.

L' Ultima Ombra sopraggiunse avventandosi contro Kairikus. Quest' ultimo sfoderò il Pugnale, e qui ebbe inizio l'ultimo grande scontro contro ciò che restava del Grande Male che secoli prima aveva conquistato l'Universo. Il duello fu aspro e violento, durò fino a quando, sotto le luci del tramonto, l'Ombra, trapassata dal Pugnale, scomparve nella Forza.

L'equilibrio era cambiato, ed ora andava sistemato al più presto; da quel giorno la Forza fu per sempre spaccata in due.

Recuperate le forze, Kairikus andò dal popolo Kwa dove si era recato tempo prima. Si presentò ai Kwa chiedendogli aiuto in cambio delle conoscenze più profonde della Forza.

Grazie a questo dono, gli Kwa svilupparono grandi tecnologie, imparando ad usarle in simbiosi con la Forza. Col tempo, crearono un grande luogo in cui Kairikus poté trasferire l'intero mondo di Mortis.

Kairikus poi portò Mortis negli angoli più remoti della Galassia. Con i due più poteri dell'Universo nelle mani dei suoi Figli, dovette a malincuore, esiliarsi con loro nel santuario-prigione di Mortis. Lontano da tutto e da tutti, per il bene della Galassia intera.

Non capiva dove si trovava, intorno a lui solo il vuoto, i suoi occhi non vedevano, non sapeva dove fosse. Una chiamata, la Forza lo stava chiamando, lo sfondo del nulla cambiò; ed il colore dell'oro lo avvolse…

Adesso tutto intorno a lui aveva il colore dell'oro, un cielo d' oro pieno di stelle minuscole.

Una grande stella di luce bianca splendeva accanto ad una grande stella di luce nera. La luce bianca, il Lato Chiaro, e la luce nera, il Lato Oscuro; esse combattevano una grande battaglia. La Forza intorno a lui era in delirio, confusa e agitata a causa della battaglia tra le sue membra.

Lo scontro sembrò terminare, ma la luce nera iniziò lentamente ad ingrandirsi alle spalle del Lato Chiaro. Il Lato Oscuro attaccò la luce, sminuendola sempre di più arrivando a spegnerla quasi del tutto. In quel momento la Forza fremette.

Arrivò qualcuno, un uomo, di questo se ne vedevano solo i contorni; mise fine alla lotta e la luce ritornò potente. Costui, il Salvatore, salvò la Forza dal caos eterno; combatté con la luce contro il Lato Oscuro, e questo non potendo sottrarsi al potere del Prescelto venne sconfitto.

La luce e l'oscurità si inchinarono al Salvatore e mai si sarebbero scontrate di nuovo.

Questa è la profezia come i Jedi l'avevano conosciuta, ma quando i giorni della profezia si compirono, nemmeno il Prescelto, per quanto mistica sia la sua natura, riuscì a sfuggire al più umano dei sentimenti.

Si sa che per amore si fanno pazzie, e questa pazzia, sommata ad una società che aveva dimenticato i sentimenti, ebbe un risultato catastrofico.

Il cuore del Prescelto fu plagiato da uno degli ultimi che portavano l'oscurità dentro di sé.

Questo provocò al Salvatore guai e sofferenze, dai quali non riuscì a scampare per molto. Nel suo momento di massima vulnerabilità, il Prescelto fu corrotto dal Lato Oscuro e qui l'opera di seduzione fu completa.

§§§§§§§§§§

Gli ultimi cavalieri, gli ultimi portatori della Forza.

la Luce è con lei,

il Buio con lui.

Essi, come il primo, Amore proveranno:

amandosi, legati da un destino scritto solo dalla Forza; odiandosi, a causa delle eterne rivali custodite in loro.

Questi disputeranno il duello finale.

L'Equilibrio sarà a rischio, la Galassia spezzata in due, il caos la seguirà e la distruggerà.

In questo epico duello uno o entrambi periranno, il Caos arriverà nella Forza e prenderà piede: enormi disastri si abbatteranno su ogni popolo, finché ogni mondo non ne uscirà devastato, da un cataclisma che non avrà mai fine.

La Forza, l'ultima parte di essa era in viaggio; verso un mondo lontano, agli apici delle stelle conosciute. Qui, nei suoi cieli dimorava il Creatore.

Con la sua benedizione, la Forza scese sulla Terra, scegliendo il tempo e il luogo, dando vita all'anima di una nuova Profezia…


	3. Sole

**_Inizio Capitolo 3 "Sole"_**

Ho sempre amato il Sole, sentire il suo calore sulla pelle. Sinceramente non ho mai capito perché molti lo evitano appena sentono il suo tocco sulla schiena; per me questa è una delle sensazioni più belle che ci siano.

Amo il Sole, sentire la sua luce e il suo calore. È una delle cose che amo di più: mi rilassa; mi riscalda; mi fa sentire attiva, ho sempre voglia di fare mille e uno cose; e mi solleva il morale. Mi faceva sentire viva dentro…

Qui invece è tutto diverso, persino il sole è cambiato.

In un attimo ho perso tutto, e mi sono ritrovata da sola. Mi hanno detto una volta che sono una ragazza coraggiosa, ma non so se ho il coraggio di affrontare tutto questo…

Fino a poche ore fa ero in uno dei miei posti preferiti: una bella radura circondata da alberi sulla cima del Monte Castellaccio; nel parco in cui giocavo da bambina.

Ricordo che la prima volta che ci sono entrata, ho avuto una sensazione strana: c'era qualcosa nell' aria, qualcosa che non so spiegarmi, intorno a me riuscivo a percepire una grande agitazione; era come se l'aria fremesse perché in balia di una scossa elettrica.

Ritornai altre volte in quel luogo ed ogni volta l'atmosfera cambiava: gioia, soddisfazione, insicurezza…

Anche se faceva effetti strani sulle emozioni, sono rimasta molto legata a quel posto. Il motivo è molto semplice: quando ho bisogno di stare da sola o sono alla ricerca di un po' di pace lì non c'è mai nessuno e si sentono solo i rumori della natura.

"**Alice...**"

Ero convinta che non ci fosse nessuno. Mi giro; niente. Mi riappoggio alla balconata di legno, me lo sarò immaginato.

**"Alice..."**

Di nuovo? Adesso inizio a preoccuparmi, non me lo sono immaginato. La radura è deserta, eppure ho sentito una voce chiamarmi. Inizio a guardarmi intorno, quando inizio a sentire qualcosa.

Qualcosa che mi attrae, che mi chiama, voglio seguirla, anche se non so cosa sia.

Sento la vista sfocata, non riesco a vedere che delle sfumature. Le mie gambe sono strane, so che sto camminando, ma non gli ho dato il comando di farlo. Posso a malapena formulare un pensiero. È come se mi avessero drogato.

Tutto questo finisce dopo pochi secondi, e riesco a riprendere il controllo di me stessa.

Non appena rimetto a fuoco la vista, mi rendo conto di essere finita nel mezzo della radura.

Adesso mi sento più tranquilla, l'ansia che avevo è scomparsa, mi sento sopraffatta dalla curiosità. Da dove veniva quella voce?

È un tardo pomeriggio d'estate ed il sole inizia ad avvicinarsi alle colline; ci sarà luce fino alle nove e mezza di sera. Ho tutto il tempo per cercare, cosa poi, non ne ho idea.

Cerco di concentrarmi, di riuscire a capire da che direzione provenisse quella voce, ma niente. Poi qualcosa attirò la mia attenzione: sembrava una specie di luccichio.

Guardai meglio e vidi che questo proveniva dalle radici di alcuni arbusti dalla parte opposta della radura. M'inginocchiai di fronte al cespuglio, allungai la mano, e dalle foglie cadute venne fuori una piccola pietra.

Anzi, più che di pietra sembrava fatto di ghiaccio. Qualunque cosa fosse, però ora aveva smesso emanare luce: era spento, grigio, sembrava morto, per quanto sia strano che una pietra possa morire.

Prima lo sentivo, potevo sentire qualcosa in quella pietruzza, come se fosse viva; come se anche lei avesse un cuore ed io potevo sentirlo battere. Adesso invece è solo uno stupido sasso come gli altri, simile a un pezzo di vetro sporco e scheggiato.

Me lo stavo rigirando ancora tra le dita, sentii dietro di me uno strano rumore, e quando mi sono girata per controllare, una luce bianca mi accecò e da quel momento non ricordo più nulla.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

C'è dell'oscurità intorno a me, ma non ho paura.

Sento del calore, un calore familiare, ma allo stesso tempo diverso, non è lo stesso di sempre.

Improvvisamente mi ricordo di avere le braccia, inizio a sentirle di nuovo, come se mi fossi dimenticata di averle. Sento uno strano calore espandersi dentro di me, lo sento risvegliare ogni singola cellula del mio corpo. Inizio a sentirmi le gambe, riesco quasi a muoverle; ma quando tento di farlo, mi rendo conto che qualcosa non va.

La terra è strana, granulosa, calda e…morbida?

Mi viene un dubbio; muovo le dita, e mi rendo conto di avere ragione: questa è sabbia.

In tutto questo stato di confusione e dormienza riesco a distinguere qualcosa, un'altra sensazione, sembra quasi una muta voce dentro di me che mi avverte.

Posso sentirla; percepirla. Un muto e calmo grido, capisco quello che vuole dirmi, qualcosa si sta avvicinando. Non riesco a capire cos' è ma si avvicina sempre di più.

Non muovo un muscolo, mi sento completamente paralizzata, questa volta non posso negare di avere paura, perché ne ho, e tanta.

Adesso è molto vicino, a meno di un metro dalla mia schiena, riesco a sentirlo con chiarezza.

**"Ragazza..."**

Posso giurare di sentirmi i suoi occhi addosso, se non fossi ancora intorpidita, sarei già in piena crisi di panico.

**"Ragazza, svegliati."**

Mi rendo conto di una cosa; la sua voce non sembra avere cattive intenzioni: è seria, autoritaria e per quanto questo tizio sia bravo a nasconderlo, riesco a scorgerci anche un sottile filo di ansia, o forse è interesse?

Apro gli occhi a fatica, non riesco a vederlo bene: la sua pelle…è più blu che altro, e così pure i suoi strani vestiti. Lancio un'occhiata alla boscaglia dietro di lui, quella la vedo bene.

A quel punto lo sguardo mi ritorna su curioso uomo che ho davanti, sento che in lui c'è qualcosa di molto strano. Provo a parlargli:

**"Chi sei tu?"**

**"Avverto la tua confusione, sappi che vengo in pace."**

**"Cosa vuoi da me?"**

**"Ho avvertito una vergenza nella Forza;** **essa mi ha condotto in questo luogo."**

Vergenza nella Forza? Ma di che accidenti sta parlando? Questo è fuori di testa.

Sforzo un po' le gambe, riuscendo a rimettermi in piedi; nel mentre mi rendo conto di avere ancora in mano quel curioso pezzo di vetro.

Ora che sono in piedi posso guardarmi intorno meglio.

Ok c'è una spiaggia, un oceano e una foresta di alberi mai visti…

MA DOVE DIAVOLO SONO FINITA!?

Quello stupido coccio mi ha portato chissà dove e per giunta senza la borsa col telefono!

Sto letteralmente fumando dalla rabbia.

**"Ragazza, presta attenzione alle tue emozioni."**

In quell'istante mi accorgo che intorno a me conchiglie, sassolini, e pure uno strano granchio senza chele stavano cadendo a terra; come se qualcosa li avesse sollevati in precedenza.

Guardai quell'uomo dai capelli lunghi negli occhi, e in un'istante capii: ero stata io.


	4. Sabbia e lacrime

**_Inizio Capitolo 4 "Sabbia e Lacrime"_**

Posso sentirmi gli occhi fuori dalle orbite. Questo ... Questo coso mi ha fatto sollevare sassi. MI HA FATTO SOLLEVARE SASSI!

Ho, ho bisogno di sedermi, devo calmarmi; ho bisogno di pensare, piangere, urlare. Mi sento esplodere dentro.

Riesco a scorgere una roccia poco più in là; mi sento quasi un automa: non riesco a cedere altro che la mia mano, la pietruzza; è tutto sfocato. Non così nemmeno come faccio a camminare.

Sento la roccia dura sotto di me, mi sento un po 'più lucida: questo sasso non è fatto altro che crearmi guai, in mezzo alla sabbia starà decisamente meglio ...

**"Come ti chiami ragazza?"**

Alzo lo sguardo, mi ero quasi dimenticata di lui. Lo guardo nei suoi occhi verde chiaro, mi trasmette un senso di calma incredibile; il mio respiro sta tornando a una velocità normale, e qui capisco forse la cosa comprensibile di tutta questa storia; di lui, mi posso fidare.

**"Alice."**

**"Alice, sai che cosa hai appena fatto?"**

Quindi solo che tu sai quello che io voglio sapere, ma prima che questa conversazione continui vorrei conoscere il tuo nome.

Non mi risponde subito, anzi, sembra pensarci molto prima di parlare.

**"Jenth, puoi chiamarmi Jenth. E adesso presta attenzione a quello che ho da dirti."**

**"Sarebbe?"**

**"La Forza è potente in te, ragazzina."**

Ancora con questa forza? Ma allora è proprio fissato! Ma non lo vedi che i muscoli sono al grado meno 15? Seriamente, il mio nuovo conoscente deve farsi vedere da un oculista esperto.

**"Sei confusa Alice?"**

**"Scusami Jenth, è che non riesco proprio a capire, io forte non lo sono proprio per niente ..."**

La sua faccia per quanto aurea, trasparente e seria, ora sembra molto divertente. Vuole ridere ma si trattiene dal farlo, non serve un occhio esperto per capirlo. Alle fine non riesce più a trattenersi e lo vedo scoppiare in una risata fragorosa.

**"Questo non aiuta a chiarirsi le idee sai?"**

**"Scusami ragazza, ho sentito la Forza essere descritta in molti modi, ma mai sotto questo aspetto così particolare."**

**"Ma se non è questa la forza a cui ti riferivi, quale altra forza sarebbe?"**

**"Questa sarà una cosa lunga da accettare e soprattutto da capire, ma non è questo il luogo giusto per parlarne; e meglio se vieni con me. Questo luogo può**

**diventare alquanto inospitale di notte."**

Lui inizia a camminare verso la foresta, faccio per seguirlo quando lo sento ancora: quello smarrimento, quella sensazione strana, quel richiamo silenzioso e la voce dentro di me che vuole seguirlo ...

**"Dali-al..."**

Non posso ignorarla, contrastarla, essa mi sta chiamando; ed io devo seguirla ...

**"Dali-al..."**

Sento un'altra voce lontana, non distinguo, non riesco a capirla, a malapena la sento.

Devo arrivare là, dove la voce mi sta conducendo. All'improvviso il mio arresto, ciò che mi sta sta chiamando è davanti a me; vicino ai miei piedi. Ora la vista sta tornando lucida, ma una mano nella sabbia ed in mezzo alla terra calda e granulosa sento qualcosa: qualcosa di più duro, qualcosa che ho già sentito ...

Questo pezzo di vetro maledetto la smetterà mai di crearmi guai?!

"**Che stai facendo?"**

**"Dio santo!"**

Faccio un salto all'indietro. Non ho sentito arrivare nessuno alle mie spalle; come avrai fatto ad avvicinarsi senza che io lo sentissi?

**"Ah, sei tu Jenth."**

**"Cosa stai facendo?"**

Non posso mentirgli, ma la voglia è grande. Normalmente non racconto mai niente di nessuno prima di essere certo di quello che dico. Sento Jenth che mi scruta paziente, deve aver capito.

Ma forse non ho capito che io così mi sta mettendo alla prova, ed io ho tutte le intenzioni di superarla.

**"È stato questo, oggi è già la seconda volta che lo fa."**

Lui inizia ad osservare il vetro grigio sulla mia mano, apre leggermente le palpebre, un movimento quasi impercettibile, ma non mi sfugge; credo che si sia stupito.

**"Che fa cosa, Alice?"**

**"Non saprei proprio come spiegartelo. Mi attira, mi chiama ma non è un suono. Mi ha giocato questo scherzo già un'altra volta oggi! E cos'è successo poi?! Mi ha strappata da tutto ciò che avevo di più caro!"**

Sento la rabbia salire e fluire nelle mie vene, inizio a stringere i pugni.

"**È pericoloso! Non riesco a stargli lontano ma è più forte di me! Non controllo l'impulso!"**

Dai miei occhi, a parte le lacrime. Ho bisogno di sfogarmi, di liberarmi di tutto lo stress, di svuotarmi un po'.

**"Ascoltami ragazza, forse così come utile, ma dobbiamo incamminarci subito, come ti ho già detto, questo luogo di notte diventa pericoloso."**

Mi sento un po' meglio adesso, inizio a seguire Jenth attraverso la boscaglia, questa volta però porto con me il sassolino; non so perché ma sento che con esso le cose andranno bene.


	5. Corri

**_Inizio Capitolo 5 "Corri"_**

Non so da quanto tempo stavamo camminando, non avevo orologi con me prima che iniziasse tutto questo. Questi boschi sono incredibili, non ho mai visto niente di così bello: alberi immensi, giganteschi rampicanti, luce e colori ovunque. Tanti, tantissimi fiori di ogni colore pendono dai rampicanti; devo dire che questa è la prima volta che mi capita di vedere fiori verdi.

All' improvviso sento un rumore, quasi come un fruscio; c'è qualcosa sugli alberi, sono uccelli grandi come aquile, sembrano fatti d' oro, tranne che per la testa blu sono completamente dorati. Uno di loro inizia a fare uno strano verso, è un suono bellissimo; mi ricorda tanto quello di un pavone.

Nel guardarmi intorno sento come un'euforia che mi scorre da capo a piedi, c'è una connessione, un qualcosa che li lega tutti: l'erba, il fango, l'acqua, alberi, fiori e animali.

C'è qualcosa che li connette tutti ed io mi connetto ad essi, ma qualcosa stona in tutto questo, qualcosa di diverso, molto diverso, la sua essenza è diversa.

Faccio per chiamare Jenth, quando in questa rigogliosa e tranquilla foresta si scatena l'inferno: il più grosso degli uccelli dorati si mette a gridare un verso, un'allarme, ed in pochi secondi lo stormo vola via, vedo scimmie arcobaleno scappare in tutte le direzioni.

**"Jenth, ma che sta succedendo?!"**

**"Mettiti al riparo presto!"**

Non me lo faccio ripetere due volte; mi butto in mezzo all' erba, sotto una specie di grossa felce dalle foglie larghe. Sono ben nascosta, tuttavia non mi sento ancora al sicuro, non è ancora finita…

La terra inizia a tremare, forse è un terremoto; eppure c'è qualcosa di strano, non sembra proprio un terremoto, ci rifletto un paio di secondi e mi viene in mente un dubbio a dir poco terrificante. Scosto un po' le foglie e rimango paralizzata dalla paura.

UNA GIGANTESCA MANDRIA DI ANIMALI ENORMI MI STA CORRENDO ADDOSSO!

Non so con quale velocità riesco a scansarmi in tempo; il più vicino sarà stato a meno di cinque metri da me!

**"Jenth! Jenth dove sei?!"**

**"Ti avevo detto di nasconderti!"**

**"Non importa, che sta succedendo qui?!"**

**"Temo che ormai sia troppo tardi per dare spiegazioni." **dice lui guardando verso l'alto.

In cielo c'è una grande nuvola rossa, in arrivo da sopra le cime degli alberi.

Come la vedo inizio a correre a perdifiato sulla strada spianata dalla mandria; avevo capito tutto: quella non era una nuvola rossa, ma insetti, un intero sciame e sono a caccia…

Continuo a correre scansando massi e radici con un'agilità che non sapevo di avere, poco a poco però inizio a cedere, inizio a sentirmi il fiatone, quando trovo un'ancora di salvezza.

Con un ultimo sforzo mi butto sotto un'altra felce risparmiata dalla mandria. Ho ancora il fiatone, ma ora mi sento al sicuro, quegli insettacci non mi puntano più. Ora sembrano solo una gigantesca nube che si allontana lentamente.

A un tratto, in mezzo a tutto questo spettacolo, inizio a sentire dei rumori strani; mi guardo in giro e noto che questi provengono da un cumulo di rami e foglie buttati giù nella carica. Mi avvicino con cautela, sento che non c'è pericolo ma è meglio stare all'erta. Appena arrivo abbastanza vicino mi accorgo di un particolare.

Non sono i rami a muoversi, bensì qualcosa che c'è sotto; un animale penso: manto zebrato, piccole corna e bocca larga. Sembra uno di quegli animali che mi hanno quasi ucciso poco fa; ma è decisamente troppo piccolo per essere uno di quei cosi. Do uno sguardo nei suoi occhi; e capisco tutto: è solo un cucciolo spaventato a morte.

**"Stai tranquillo, ti faccio uscire di lì."**

Cerco di spostare quei grossi rami; ci devo mettere un bel po' di forza per riuscire almeno a spostarli. Il piccoletto forse però ha frainteso le mie intenzioni, non la smette di emettere versi.

**"Shhh… È tutto ok, è tutto ok, stai tranquillo."**

Da un lato lo capisco; non avrà mai visto un umano in vita sua ed ha paura; ma dall'altro lato, se non chiude la bocca, non sarà servito a niente scappare dagli insetti. Quelli sono ancora nei paraggi, e se ci trovano… Beh, non ho nessuna voglia di scoprirlo.

Il piccoletto non la smette di urlare, più cerco di farlo stare tranquillo più lui non collabora. Sono certa che quei maledetti insetti lo hanno già sentito.

Ora però, mentre cerco di spostare l'ennesimo tronco, inizio a sentire qualcosa di potente; sento una forza potente scorrere dentro di me. È una sensazione potente e bellissima allo stesso tempo, rilassante; come se per un secondo tutti i problemi fossero spariti. Chiudo gli occhi, lasciandomi annegare in quella pace incredibile. Sento che sto tornando alla realtà, ma questa forza non mi abbandona; mi sento potente, inondata da una luce che non conosco, ma di cui mi fido ciecamente.

Guidata da essa, allungo il braccio sotto il cumulo di rami, arrivando a toccare il pelo ispido del piccolo. Dopo poche carezze, lui abbandona la sua inquietudine; finalmente ha capito che lo sto aiutando…

Non passano che pochi attimi, quando vedo il cielo rannuvolarsi; mi è successo poche volte, ma mai come adesso avrei voluto sbagliarmi. Gli insetti sono tornati!

Il cucciolo ha ancora alcuni tronchi addosso, cerca di scappare, di fuggire, ma quei tronchi sono troppo pesanti; riesce a malapena ad alzarsi e in pochi secondi quegli insetti ci saranno addosso.

Sento quella strana forza affiorare di nuovo in me, non mi ha mai abbandonato e non lo farà proprio ora. Faccio cadere per terra gli ultimi rami e mi metto a correre.

**"Muoviti, scappa!"**

Il cucciolo non mi sta seguendo, ha ancora una zampa incastrata.

Guardo il cielo, ci hanno visti.

Mi butto sulla radice cercando di smuoverla

**"Avanti! Dai!"** Niente.

Il piccolo guaisce disperato, sto per andare in crisi di panico. Cerco gli occhi del cucciolo, e dentro vi leggo una cosa: mi sta chiedendo aiuto ancora una volta, ed io non posso e non voglio negarglielo.

Lui adesso è mio amico, ed i miei amici non li tocca nessuno.

**"Fermi!"** e loro si fermarono.


	6. La calma dopo la tempesta

**_Inizio Capitolo 6 "La Calma dopo la Tempesta"_**

Mi è presa come una furia; ho potere su di loro. Uno viene avanti, è il capo.

Andatevene, e non tornate mai più.

Gli insetti se ne vanno mentre iniziano a venirmi dei capogiri.  
Cerco di stare in piedi, fino a quando non inciampo cadendo malamente a terra. Non capisco, non riesco a pensare, vedo il buio poi vedo il cielo; sta diventando rosso ed è così bello e grande e… non so, questo è un posto caldo, ma io sento molto freddo.  
Qualcosa mi sta toccando le gambe, alzo la testa, e vedo che si tratta del cucciolo.  
Sono decisamente felice che questa disavventura sia finita.

**"Hey."**

Come mi sente viene a strusciare il suo muso sulla mia faccia, ed io inizio ad accarezzargli il pelo. Sentendo il suo calore inizio a tremare di meno.

**"Come stai ragazza?"**

**"Jenth. Come fai a saltare sempre fuori all' improvviso? Sto bene, ma ho molto freddo."**

**"Questo è normale."**

**"Cos'è successo Jenth?"**

Dopo un po' lui inizia a parlare, non sembra che ne abbia voglia, sembra poco convinto.

**"Ciò che è appena accaduto non è stato casuale. Solo in pochi sarebbero stati in grado di fare quello che hai fatto tu. Hai qualcosa di speciale ragazzina."**

**"Cosa sarebbe?"**

**"Non ne sono sicuro. Invece, per quanto riguarda la prima domanda, vedrai che a tempo debito saprai tutto. Adesso, in marcia! Tra poco il sole inizierà a tramontare, ce la fai ad alzarti?"**

Mi alzo in piedi un po' precariamente ma penso di poter riuscire a camminare. Inizio a seguire Jenth ma; mentre muovo i miei passi verso una destinazione a me ancora ignota; mi rendo conto che non ha notato una cosa.

**"Jenth aspetta! Cosa facciamo con lui?" dico indicando il piccoletto.**

**"Non hai bisogno di farmi questa domanda se conosci già la risposta ti pare?"**

Ecco, colpita e affondata.  
Ha ragione, ha dannatamente ragione; per quanto io mi sia già affezionata a lui devo fare la cosa giusta, anche se odio doverla fare.

**"Dobbiamo riportarlo al suo branco."**

**"Molto bene, basterà seguire la devastazione."**

Non muovo che pochi passi quando mi accorgo che il piccoletto non si vuole muovere: forse sente ancora l'odore degli insettacci o magari ha ancora paura. Il motivo non lo conosco, ma con qualche coccola si convince.  
Avremmo percorso solo pochi chilometri, la scia di tronchi abbattuti comincia ad allargarsi, ponendo davanti ai nostri occhi uno spettacolo come pochi.

C'è una grande pianura ricoperta d'erba e rocce ricoperte di piccole liane in fiore appena fuori dalla foresta, sullo sfondo si vede solo una macchia d' alberi lontani, un grande specchio d'acqua e le montagne in lontananza che sovrastano il tutto.  
Con la luce rosea del tramonto, questa pianura diventa qualcosa di davvero meraviglioso. In mezzo alla piana ci sono moltissimi animali dalle corna lunghe ed il manto zebrato; pascolano pacifici, come se nulla di tutto ciò che è successo non fosse mai accaduto.

Chiudo gli occhi ed apro le orecchie: sento, sento il frusciare del vento, l'acqua che scorre, i versi della mandria che pascola pacifica; tutto questo è come sentirsi in paradiso, tutto questo è davvero perfetto.  
All' improvviso qualcosa rompe questa perfezione, qualcosa che sa di angoscia e paura. Riapro gli occhi, anche il cucciolo l'ha sentito: sta sull'attenti, ascolta e tende le orecchie.

La sensazione ritorna, ma ora credo di aver capito: è un suono simile ad un lamento. Il piccolo si mette a correre, cerco di stargli dietro, ma per me lui è troppo veloce. Mi fermo a riprendere fiato, non molto lontano dal branco; cerco il cucciolo con gli occhi in mezzo alla mandria; lo trovo, ma non ho bisogno di alcuna spiegazione.

Il piccolo ha finalmente ritrovato sua madre.

**"Ottimo lavoro Alice. Oggi mi hai dimostrato di essere pronta, domani sarà per te un nuovo inizio."**

**"Jenth di cosa stai parlando esattamente?"**

Adesso più che mai ho bisogno di ricevere spiegazioni.


	7. Guardare in alto

**_Inizio Capitolo 7 "Guardare in Alto"_**

Se mi dice un'altra volta "seguimi e lo scoprirai" io giuro che mi metto a urlare. Detto sinceramente, Jenth ha davvero rotto le palle con questa storia.

**"Ragazza vieni a vedere."**

Quasi non lo sentivo tanto sono immersa nei miei pensieri, e adesso che ci penso non ricordo nemmeno per quanto abbiamo camminato.

**"Senti Jenth, ne ho davvero abbastanza di dei tuoi misteri, sono stufa di …. aspettare."**

È come se l'aria ti uscisse da sola dai polmoni. Wow, solo Wow; è tutto quello che si può dire davanti ad uno spettacolo come questo.

Per quanto assurdo, pericoloso, e probabilmente alieno sia questo posto, in quanto a paesaggi mozzafiato merita davvero il massimo dei voti.

C'è una rovina alta e gigantesca, quasi quanto gli alberi più alti di questa foresta; ed un'enorme e gigantesco rampicante che l'avvolge come un serpente avvolge la sua preda. Negli anni quella gigantesca liana deve essere diventato l'unico sostegno della struttura.

L' entrata sarà larga almeno venti metri e la liana gigante affonda le sue radici al lato di questa, poi cresce attorno al tempio fino a superare le cime degli alberi della foresta, e lassù dà vita ad un'enorme chioma verde.

**"Seguimi."** la voce autoritaria di Jenth mi fa tornare alla realtà.

**"Che ci facciamo qui?"**

**"Ti servirà un posto dove dormire, qui andrà bene."**

**"Jenth ascolta, adesso è davvero troppo! Non muoverò un altro passo prima di ricevere una spiegazione soddisfacente!"**

Lui si volta verso di me e fa **"Come posso spiegarti se non hai pazienza di aspettare!"**

**"Ho aspettato anche troppo! Sono stata paziente fino ad ora, ma adesso ho bisogno di una spiegazione come ho bisogno di respirare! Tu sai cosa mi sta succedendo ma non vuoi parlare, e se non vuoi dirmi cosa succede almeno spiegami il perché!"**

**"Molto bene."** Dice tutto risoluto.** "Sali là sopra e avrai tutte le risposte che ti servono."**

Ha indicato un punto sopra l'entrata. Questa rovina è stata costruita come una piramide, e l'entrata è il primo dei suoi gradoni. Sarà alto quanto un palazzo di quattro piani, ma adesso non importa.

Metro dopo metro, questo gigantesco rampicante sembra non finire mai. La cosa non mi pesa più di tanto, sono abbastanza abituata a questo genere di fatiche, mi sono sempre piaciute le uscite all'aria aperta, che fossero sui monti con gli scout o semplici passeggiate in riva al mare.

Mi giro un momento per recuperare le energie, Jenth non c'è più, è sparito di nuovo. Forse se l'è presa per prima, comunque sia ora non posso andarlo a cercare...

La mia mano tocca finalmente la pietra fredda della rovina e mi isso sopra il muro di pietra.

C'è qualcosa in fondo al gradone, forse un uomo. Seduto e girato di spalle, sembra proprio un uomo. Corro, corro e basta; questo gradone è molto più lungo di quanto mi aspettassi, da sotto non sembrava. L'uomo però, man mano che mi avvicino, sembra sempre più familiare fino a quando non mi accorgo che…

**"Jenth?"** mi aspettavo tutto tranne che lui, è così assurdo, e mi sento anche un po' in colpa.

**"Questo ti insegnerà a scegliere sempre il modo ed il momento giusto per dar sfogo alla tua collera giovane Alice. E se io non volessi rispondere alle tue domande adesso? E se, rispondendo in quel modo, ti fossi fatta un nemico pericoloso?"**

**"Mi dispiace Jenth, hai ragione."** ho sbagliato in effetti.** "Deve entrarmi in testa che non sono più su mio pianeta, la prossima volta tenterò di stare calma e di usare modi migliori."**

Mi siedo insieme a lui.

**"Posso sperare che tu risponda alle mie domande ora?"**

**"Certamente."**

**"E mi dirai tutta la verità?"**

**"Hai la mia parola."**

Traggo un respiro profondo e finalmente posso dar sfogo alla mia voce.

**"Cos'è successo Jenth? Perché sono finita qui? Com'è possibile che quegli insetti se ne siano andati al mio comando? Cosa sono quegli scatti di velocità? E soprattutto perché ogni volta che sento un qualcosa di strano scorrere in me finisco sempre con la faccia a terra?"**

**"Sai, tutte queste domande possono avere una sola risposta, pure quelle che ti facesti a proposito del cristallo."**

Tiro fuori il sassolino dalla tasca. Me ne ero completamente dimenticata, è incredibile che dopo tutto quello che è successo sia ancora lì; guardo Jenth seria, temo che si tratti di qualcosa di pericoloso:

**"Qual è la tua risposta?"**

**"La Forza."**

**"Cos'è la Forza?"**

"È una connessione, un'energia creata dalla vita stessa; è in ogni essere vivente senza eccezioni; ma in te, come in pochi altri, è particolarmente vigorosa. Nulla accade per caso, non ho dubbi che sia per suo volere che tu ti trovi qui."

Lo guardo affascinata, questa potrebbe essere la risposta a molti dei miei punti interrogativi, che non ne hanno mai avuta una.

**"Tipo un potere speciale?"**

**"Qualcosa del genere. Ma ricordati che non sei ancora in grado di controllarlo, devi ancora imparare ad aprirti completamente ad essa. Io posso insegnarti se lo vuoi, ma non ti nascondo che non sarà una cosa facile."**

…

E adesso cosa dovrei fare?

La scelta è soltanto mia. Chiudo gli occhi e cerco nel profondo di me stessa, interrogare il mio istinto, è ciò che cerco di fare.

È come se fosse una voce strana che parte dal luogo più profondo del mio io; ma ogni volta che tento di capire dove sta quella sembra rimpicciolirsi e scomparire. Col tempo ho parzialmente imparato a richiamare questa strana voce, su qualunque cosa io mi interroghi mi dà sempre la risposta giusta. La parte difficile è ascoltare, spesso su due piedi prendo la decisione sbagliata per poi rendermi conto che era l'opzione sbagliata quando è troppo tardi.

La calma è la chiave, ed in quella io non sono per niente brava, ma questa volta sento che non posso permettermi errori.

…

"Sai Jenth, da dove vengo io spesso si dice che da grandi poteri derivano grandi responsabilità. Voglio imparare, lo voglio davvero, e ti sarei immensamente grata se potessi essere tu ad istruirmi."

**"Molto bene."** dice lui **"Ora sistemati, domani iniziamo l'addestramento."**

**"Jenth aspetta! Prima che tu vada, puoi rispondere ad un'ultima domanda?"** riprendo il sassolino dalla tasca. **"Ti ho già detto cosa fa, solo che c'è una cosa che non mi spiego.**" *insieme alle altre diecimila ma dettagli*

**"Che cosa?"**

**"La prima volta che ho sentito quella specie di… di richiamo; ho sentito appunto che mi chiamava per nome. Il mio nome. Ma la seconda volta, appena dopo che ti ho incontrato in quella spiaggia non ha usato il mio nome. Mi ha chiamato Dali-Al."**

**"Devo ammettere che questa è la prima volta che sento parlare di una cosa del genere, ma se ti ha chiamato in quel modo qui significa che per lui il tuo nome è quello."**

**"Non so se ho capito."**

**"Pazienza, molte cose si comprendono meglio col passare del tempo. Tuttavia è meglio se stai attenta a non perderlo mai, ti consiglio di tenerlo sempre con te, ma adesso si sta facendo tardi. Va a cercare un riparo per la notte, domani inizieremo presto l'addestramento."**


	8. Dalle stelle

**_Inizio Capitolo 8 "Dalle stelle"_**

C'era una cavità in quel gigantesco albero, mi sono arrampicata e ci sono entrata, era uno spazio abbastanza grande: dal tetto pendono dei piccoli rampicanti e molti di questi hanno dei fiori bianchi sopra, un paio di grosse liane stavano attaccate alla parete, se ne distaccavano per qualche metro e poi si riassociavano ad essa. Ci avrei potuto costruire un letto comodo con rami ed erba secca, ma non quella sera.

Sono scesa dalla liana, feci un respiro profondo ed ascoltai, prima non avevo sentito il rumore di gocce. Dietro ad alcuni alberi c'erano dei massi e da questi cadevano molte gocce: era una sorgente, che prima diventava uno zampillo poi una pozzanghera ed infine un ruscello.

Non sono andata ad esplorare oltre, mi era venuta fame.

Quella sera ho cenato con un paio di frutti arancioni raccolti da un albero poco distante: erano grossi quanto palloni da calcio. All'esterno avevano uno spesso strato di polpa dura, ma il loro seme era di dimensioni simili ad una piccola noce di cocco; solo che al posto della polpa da mangiare questa noce aveva solo legno non commestibile.

Creai un'apertura nei semi e li portai alla sorgente, la parte più complicata fu quella di riportarli pieni al rifugio. Quella notte ho dormito sul legno, al letto avrei potuto pensare il giorno seguente.

Jenth mi ha svegliato quando fuori era ancora buio. In quel momento sono riuscita a vedere bene quanto lui brillasse. Anche se era ancora buio io mi sentivo riposata come se avessi dormito un giorno intero.

Mi sono accorta che non era soltanto Jenth a brillare: i fiori bianchi simili ad orchidee brillavano di luce propria, ho capito che si trattava di fiori bioluminescenti; qualcosa che nessuno sulla Terra aveva mai visto prima.

Jenth mi parlò della Forza; mi disse che potevo controllarla, ma che essa non era uno strumento, bensì un alleato; e che non dovevo usarla in preda alla rabbia. A quel punto non ho fatto altre domande, so che la rabbia acceca la mente, e che se non fossi stata lucida avrei potuto far disastri: è una cosa che ho imparato a mie spese.

Quel giorno Jenth mi insegnò a far brillare i fiori; e quello fu il primo passo per imparare a vivere in questo luogo strano e misterioso, alla scoperta di un Universo ancora più grande.

…..

È passato molto tempo, non so dire nemmeno quanto.

Le cose sono cambiate, Io sono cambiata.

Dopo la terza alba ho smesso di contarle, un giorno sembra una settimana. Ho imparato a sopravvivere, sia che mi insegnasse Jenth sia che imparassi da me, anche se in questo posto c'è ancora molto da scoprire…

Il mio fisico si è irrobustito molto ed io mi sento davvero bene; bene come non mi sono mai sentita prima d'ora. Dei miei vestiti ho dovuto trasformare i miei jeans in un paio di pantaloncini, e dire addio ai calzini: con quella stoffa ne ho fatto fascette e laccetti, me ne porto sempre alcuni legati al polso; spesso mi tornano utili.

Dopotutto sono solo vestiti.

La mia tasca ormai si è completamente staccata dai jeans; così adesso ho chiuso il cristallo dentro una fascetta che mi sono appesa al collo.

Adesso vivo in quello che io chiamo "rifugio", una casa in una cavità della grande liana; poco più in alto del gradone d'addestramento, è grande quel tanto che basta per viverci bene.

Bene…

"Bene" è davvero una parola strana: non ha mai un significato preciso; forse perché la usiamo per esprimerli tutti tranne che il suo. Comunque posso dire di non essermi mai sentita più viva di così.

Sento la Forza scorrere in me, mi rinvigorisce, mi sostiene, la sento nel mio sangue e tutto questo verde non fa che alimentarla. Nonostante tutto quello che mi è capitato sono davvero di buon umore. Sento la Forza in me in ogni cosa che faccio: sollevare rami, saltare, correre.

Anche se tutto questo viene con l'allenamento, in poco tempo da un salto alto appena trenta centimetri, sono riuscita a farne per un metro e mezzo, e senza sentire fastidio alle caviglie. Jenth mi ha detto che, con molti anni di allenamento alle spalle, una persona adulta riuscirebbe a saltare anche più in alto di dieci metri senza problemi.

Qui ho molto tempo per riflettere, mi piace navigare di fantasia sdraiata sul letto.

**"Dali-al.?"**

Jenth mi chiama: è l'ora di un altro addestramento…

Siamo sulla cima della grande liana. Questo albero è più immenso di quanto non sembri vedendolo da terra, i suoi rami sono enormi, larghi almeno tre metri; costa fatica arrampicarsi fin quassù, ma ne vale davvero la pena.

È un luogo in cui si può vedere oltre l'orizzonte: dal mare al pascolo dei Runyip (Jenth mi ha spiegato tutti gli animali) e da una lontana catena montuosa ad una piccola montagna che spunta appena dagli alberi; forse un altro tempio dell'antico popolo che una volta abitava questa foresta che finisce a perdita d'occhio.

**"Iniziamo la lezione."**

Mi siedo sul ramo, ho già capito che oggi si farà meditazione. Mi piace meditare, ci starei delle ore a farlo, è una cosa che rilassa incredibilmente…

Senti l'energia della vita ovunque, e non ti serve la vista per vederla, e nemmeno le orecchie per sentirla; è lì e c'è sempre. Non va cercata, va aspettata; non si farà prendere, è lei che viene. Quando ho davvero capito questo è stata la volta che ho meditato più a lungo. Mi sono completamente dimenticata dei miei problemi.

Ora posso sentire gli uccelli cantare ad un chilometro di distanza, i grandi bruchi scavare sotto la foresta; mi posso connettere, "vederli" per qualche secondo. Insomma, se ci provo, anzi se lo faccio senza fretta posso vedere cose incredibili con la Forza.

Ora però sento una cosa strana, una specie di vita nuova, non l'avevo ancora sentita; non so che descrizione dargli perché questa, rispetto a tutte le altre, è diversa; non so in che cosa ma ha qualcosa che le altre non hanno.

Riapro gli occhi e c'è del fuoco che cade dal cielo, uccelli che scappano, sento gli animali spaventati, un grande botto, e poi un silenzio di tomba…

Una colonna di fumo nero si leva dagli alberi della foresta, intorno a me gli animali sono ancora in preda all'agitazione, non serve nemmeno la Forza per capirlo, lo si sente nell'aria. Ed io sono ancora lì, raggomitolata contro il tronco del più grande albero mai visto.

Devo andare a vedere, non so perché, non so come, ma la Forza mi sta chiamando, il mio istinto mi dice di andare, e lui non si è mai sbagliato.

Scendo dall'albero e corro; corro e cammino finché non ho più fiato; non ho bisogno di sapere la strada, è la Forza a guidarmi. Quel coso sarà caduto a 3-4 chilometri dal tempio, se prima mi ci voleva un'ora per farli a piedi, scommetto che adesso li farei in metà del tempo; con la forza mia alleata sembra quasi di poter volare.

Ad un certo punto il sentiero si apre davanti a me, c'è molta più luce. Quell'oggetto non ha fatto un gran bel atterraggio: è completamente distrutto. Mi avvicino con cautela, molta cautela, la Forza è con me, ed io sono pronta a usarla.

Il fumo si è sminuito, e vedo che quel coso è fatto di metallo; molti pezzi sono fusi o bruciati e tanti si sono staccati durante quel brusco atterraggio.

Non riesco proprio a capire cosa sia, ma qualcuno deve averlo costruito; non è un ammasso di metallo messo a caso: ci sono turbine, pannelli e cavi che sparano scintille.

Un "BIP" mi fa scattare all'indietro.

**"Da dove è venuto?"**

**"BIP"**

Questa volta il suono arriva da sotto una lastra metallica, la sollevo con la Forza e da sotto di essa appare quella che sembra una ciotola metallica con una telecamera sul lato, dalla quale fuoriescono cavi e ingranaggi interni.

OK, chiunque si sia inventato questa roba è decisamente avanti con la tecnologia, forse anche più dei terrestri.

Sento qualcosa, di nuovo quella vita, quella cosa vivente diversa da tutto il resto. È molto vicino, mi volto verso la nave, ormai sono certa che questo è un veicolo spaziale; e più mi ci avvicino più quella presenza diventa forte.

La cosa si trova là dentro, in mezzo a quel cumulo di rottami.

Vedo una vetrata, forse è il posto di comando. Mi arrampico sulla coda della navicella, se dentro c'è qualcosa di pericoloso è meglio sapere di cosa si tratta.

Non voglio guadare sinceramente, dentro la vetrata potrebbe esserci di tutto. Oh andiamo! Se la Forza ha voluto portarmi qui deve esserci una ragione! Alla fine mi decido a dare una sbirciatina.

Il vetro è completamente oscurato, non si vede niente all'interno.

Ma poi noto un particolare, il vetro ha una crepa; mi sposto di fronte alla vetrata, la crepa non è l'unica: il vetro è tutto spaccato su un lato e c'è un buco dal quale si riesce a vedere dentro.

Faccio un respiro profondo e guardo…

UNA MANO!? Ma allora c'è davvero qualcuno lì dentro!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _ . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Rapporto del Soldato Clone n° 7712

Legione: 310

Affiliazione: esploratori

Nome: Blonce

Scopo della missione: Verificare la presenza di armate separatiste sul pianeta Serenno.

Esito della missione: Positivo

Rapporto: L'unità è saltata nel iperspazio alla volta del pianeta; sebbene i dispositivi di rilevamento fossero spenti, un'intera flotta di caccia stellari separatisti ci è venuta addosso; quando hanno iniziato a sparare, il generale ha dato ordine di contrattaccare.

Quando alcuni dei nostri caccia sono caduti, il generale ha ordinato la ritirata.

Tutti i sopravvissuti sono saltati nell'iperspazio, ma al nostro arrivo a Coruscant, il caccia stellare Jedi del comandante risulta disperso…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _ . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	9. L'aliena

**_Inizio Capitolo 9 "L'aliena"_**

Quasi mi metto a saltare dalla gioia: è la prima volta dopo tanto tempo che trovo qualcuno in carne ed ossa. Ho detto "quasi", perché l'euforia iniziale mi si spegne subito. Ma perché non ci ho pensato prima!?

Con un atterraggio del genere sarà un miracolo se il pilota è ancora tutto intero! Devo tirarlo fuori subito. Non ci sono modi per aprire il posto di comando dall' esterno, non mi resta che un'unica opzione: prendo un respiro profondo, ed invoco la Forza.

Il portellone cigola ed è irrimediabilmente pesante, ma non posso mollare non adesso, lì qualcuno sta rischiando la vita e devo riuscire a tirarlo fuori. Arrendersi non è un'opzione.

Finalmente riesco ad aprire il portello quel tanto che basta per vedere bene al interno. Il pilota, anzi la pilota, sta accasciata su un monitor pieno di luci e bottoni; quasi nulla lì dentro sembra essere ancora in buone condizioni, è tutto distrutto: molti cavi sparano scintille e le luci sembrano impazzite.

Raddrizzo la ragazza e le prendo un polso, tiro un sospiro di sollievo: il cuore batte ancora; le metto un dito vicino alle narici: respira poco, troppo poco. Le tolgo la cintura di sicurezza e la tiro fuori da quel rottame, con la Forza, la faccio scendere dalla navetta. Grazie a Dio ho fatto una lezione di primo soccorso alle medie.

Mi butto accanto a lei, cercando di farle un massaggio respiratorio:

Su, giù, su, giù, su, giù.

Conto fino a trenta e controllo se respira. Niente.

Non credevo che fosse così faticoso, ma non potrei mai perdonarmi se mollassi adesso. Se io mollo lei muore, sono l'unica che può aiutarla qui.

**"Avanti, respira!"** continuo a dirle. **"Non mollare."**

Dopo cinque lunghissimi minuti finalmente riesce a respirare da sola. Mi lascio cadere all' indietro sfinita, ma veramente, veramente fiera di me stessa: ho salvato una vita.

Lei è davvero una strana ragazza: non ha capelli in testa, solo uno strano coso a strisce blu, adesso che ci penso, queste somigliano molto a quelle di una tigre; ha anche degli strani disegni bianchi in faccia, e niente sopracciglia.

Vabbè, ora è meglio tornare al rifugio, mi prenderò cura di lei.

Mi slego una fascetta dal polso per legarle le mani e trasportarla meglio, ed evitare che cada. Le prendo i polsi, ma c'è un particolare che prima non avevo notato: su uno di questi c'è un livido enorme. Armeggio un po' con la polsiera per togliergliela: tutta la sua mano sembra un livido enorme giallo e verde, si vedono le vene ed il sangue. Una volta ho visto un ragazzo che conoscevo rompersi una mano; lo spettacolo era identico.

Non ho la minima idea di come si faccia a rimettere a posto un osso, ma almeno cerco di steccarlo. La lascio un momento da sola per cercare rami e foglie, dovrei avere ancora qualche laccetto dietro...

Non ci ho messo molto a fare la stecca, non è venuta troppo male; spero. A quel punto restava altro che riportare entrambe al rifugio.

Siamo arrivate a tramonto inoltrato, ho messo la ragazza sul mio letto, poco importa se dovrò dormire sul legno un'altra notte. Sono rimasta con lei per un po'; ed ho provato a farle bere un po' di succo di frutto-pallone, ma non ha mandato giù che poche gocce.

Forse sarei dovuta rimanere ancora con lei, ma dovevo uscire; sentivo l'impulso irrefrenabile di doverlo fare. Dovevo uscire a guardare il cielo, un cielo totalmente diverso da quelli dei miei ricordi…

C'è più di una luna su questo mondo, e non sono solo bianche come a casa.

Di notte in mezzo alle stelle se ne vede una enorme, completamente rossa; credo che più che una luna sia un pianeta.

Oltre a quella che ne sono molte altre, spesso la sera salgo sulla cima del grande albero per guardarle.

C'è né una gialla che credo sia fatta solo di sabbia, ed un'altra blu, forse è completamente ghiacciata, ma magari potrebbero essere zaffiri per quanto brilla.

Un cielo così dalla Terra, nessuno lo ha ma visto. Lo spazio è una meraviglia che non finisce mai: è davvero incredibile la sensazione che si prova a sentirsi così piccoli in un Universo così enorme.

In mezzo a quelle stelle magari c'è la Terra. Non c'è una luce in questo mondo, nessuno che ci abiti, solo io e quella ragazza. Magari quando sì sveglierà le farò vedere questo spettacolo.

Ma cosa sto dicendo, è arrivata qui con una nave spaziale; ne avrà già visti a centinaia di mondi così. Spero solo di riuscire ad andarci d'accordo.

Sto ospitando un alieno, la cosa sinceramente fa un po' ridere. Sulla Terra si scatenerebbe il panico generale per una cosa del genere: c'è chi inizierebbe a sparare cavolate sulla conquista e lo sterminio del genere umano e sul banchettare con gli uomini per pranzo.

Ecco, quest'ultimo punto è il più stupido di tutti: se una specie si è evoluta tanto da poter viaggiare nello spazio, di certo il cibo con cui ha campato fino a quel momento non può essere la specie principale di un altro mondo ad anni luce dal proprio.

Nonostante tutto credo sia meglio tenermi per me i discorsi riguardanti Jenth e la Forza. La chioma del grande albero è un posto davvero perfetto per riflettere, ma desso vorrei poter parlare con lui.

_pov?_

La testa mi fa male, molto male. Io, io non riesco a ricordare quasi niente… Ero sul caccia, dovevamo tornare a Coruscant.

Una fitta di dolore mi parte dalla testa, ricordo che... stavo viaggiando nell' iperspazio.

Mi porto una mano alla fronte, la sento pulsare. I comandi erano impazziti, e tutto ha cominciato a girare.

Sbatto le palpebre, ma non riesco a vedere , è tutto troppo confuso. Sento il mio braccio strano, molto strano, il polso non si muove.

E poi dove sono?

Cerco di sedermi, forse sarà la botta, ma sono davvero in un posto strano: sembra quasi... un albero?

La testa inizia a girare, devo… devo andarmene da qui. Non so come ci sono finita, ma i fiori iniziano ad illuminarsi e sento una presenza avvicinarsi sempre di più…


	10. Guai in arrivo

**_Inizio Capitolo 10 "Guai in arrivo"_**

Quasi tutti i rampicanti cresciuti sul tempio fanno parte di una grande colonia di fiori fosforescenti. Di notte non si vede nulla sotto le chiome della foresta, ed i fiori sono l'unica fonte di luce. Io li faccio sempre brillare con la Forza, non molto solo quel tanto che basta per vedere dove mettere i piedi.

Più mi avvicino al rifugio più sento la Forza farsi strana, è come se fosse più… marcata, ecco. È una cosa che noto solo per un attimo, poi quella sensazione scompare.

Come arrivo sulla soglia di casa vedo un'ombra barcollante che si precipita verso di me; nascondo una mano dietro la schiena e faccio brillare i fiori come non mai.

È la ragazza del rottame. Lei barcolla all'indietro e cade per terra; mi guarda con un misto di paura e stupore, ok forse ho esagerato un pochino.

**"Mi dispiace, è un po' di tempo che non vedo persone."**

Lei si alza e mi dice qualcosa in una lingua a me sconosciuta; credo sia una domanda, e probabilmente ne ha anche più di una. Le riempio un seme di legno con dell'acqua.

**"Bevi."**

Voglio farle capire che ho buone intenzioni. Lei prima guarda me, poi la tazza convincendosi a bere. Intanto prendo anche uno dei frutto-pallone che tengo nel rifugio e lo poso sul lastrone che fa da tavolo.

Avevo appena imparato a sollevare le cose, e mentre esploravo la rovina ho trovato un lastrone rotto. Dopo molti tentativi sono riuscita a portarlo qui dentro.

Faccio cenno alla sconosciuta di venire a mangiare, avrà di certo fame. È molto titubante, forse pensa che il frutto sia avvelenato o cose del genere. Cerco di farle capire a gesti che non ha nulla da temere, ma ancora non riesco a convincerla; così do un morso al frutto.

E lei finalmente convinta, inizia a mangiare. Anche se col braccio steccato ha qualche difficoltà a tenere fermo il frutto.

Dopo un po' inizia a farmi altre domande ma non capisco nulla di quello che mi chiede. Mi è venuta un'idea: prendo i sassi che uso per aprire i semi e comincio a scrivere l'alfabeto sul lastrone. Quando finisco inizio a parlarle lentamente, mentre indico le lettere.

**"Chi sei?"**

Invece che aiutare questa cosa sembra confonderla ancora di più, proviamo prima con le presentazioni.

**"Al.."**

Mi blocco subito. Non avevo pensato ad una cosa: e se la Terra non fosse ancora stata scoperta? E se lei o qualcun altro poi volessero trovarla?

Laggiù non siamo ancora pronti. Se si vedessero alieni passeggiare per strada come se niente fosse? Oddio sarebbe anche peggio delle due guerre mondiali messe insieme.

**"Dali-al."**

**"Ahsoka."** finalmente ha capito.

**"Aschoka?"** provo a dire.

Lei mi sorride, prende un sassolino ed inizia a scrivere una serie di simboli. Solo dopo ho realizzato che si trattava del suo nome scritto nel suo alfabeto.

Dopo quello poi inizia a disegnare. Mi è chiaro sin da subito che lei non è una grande artista, ma comunque credo di aver capito: vuole vedere la sua nave.

Le faccio capire che so dove si trova e lei col braccio buono inizia a trascinarmi fuori. Ad un passo dall'uscita inizio a sentire un ronzio raccapricciante, qualcosa che non avrei mai voluto sentire. Tiro indietro Ahsoka e la trattengo contro la parete del rifugio. Lei inizia a protestare, ma io le faccio cenno di stare zitta, e di guardare fuori. Lei attenta a non farsi vedere, si sporge dall' entrata.

C'è uno sciame di insetti rossi là fuori, e non ho nessuna intenzione di ripetere l'ultima esperienza. Usciremo domattina.

…

Tra le foreste lussureggianti del meraviglioso mondo di Serenno, la Forza viaggia come un conduttore. Forse è proprio per questo che il Conte Dooku, un tempo stimato cavaliere Jedi, l'ha scelta come sua dimora.

Ora come ora però Dooku non riesce a darsi pace. Un mese prima mentre era immerso nella meditazione aveva avvertito la Forza fare qualcosa che non aveva mai avvertito prima: ora voi penserete "un tremito", e invece non si tratta di questo.

Era qualcosa che possiamo definire un sospiro.

Avete presente il modo di dire "o la va o la spacca"? e quando "la va" tutta la tensione si scioglie e tiri il famoso sospiro di sollievo?

Noi sì, ma Dooku ascolta troppo il Lato Oscuro della Forza per potersene ricordare.

Ogni volta che si mette a meditare cerca continuamente di risalire alla fonte di quel sospiro. Che cos'era? Da dove veniva? Non riusciva mai a trovarlo, ed ogni volta finiva di meditare che era ancora più frustrato di prima.

Per ora il suo Signore non se ne era ancora accorto. Dooku è sempre stato bravo a nascondere le emozioni.

Doveva solo continuare a provare seguendo l'unico indizio in suo possesso: settore Gordian Reach.


	11. I tempi sono maturi

**_Inizio Capitolo 11 "I Tempi sono maturi"_**

**"Dooku…"**

Il Signore dei Sith, Darth Sidious si mise in contatto con Dooku nel bel mezzo della meditazione notturna di quest' ultimo.

Come sempre il suo volto era coperto da un mantello, nessuno lo aveva mai visto in volto, e probabilmente nemmeno i suoi allievi hanno avuto questo privilegio. Nessuno, a quanto sembra, conosce la sua vera identità; nessuno che sia ancora vivo, a parte Dooku.

**"Per quale motivo mi avete convocato Maestro?"** chiese Dooku.

**"Non ti ho contattato per quello stavolta."** disse Sidious acido **"Ti voglio affidare un compito di notevole importanza."**

**"Quale mio Signore?"**

**"So che tu, a diversi giorni da oggi, avesti sentito un tremito nella Forza."**

A quelle parole Dooku gelò sul posto.

**"Non puoi nascondermi nulla mio allievo. Trovalo! Trova la causa di quel tremito e portala al mio cospetto…"**

Quando l'ologramma si spense Dooku riprese a meditare. Meditò fino a quando nella sua mente non si accese una visione: la visione di un enorme pianeta rosso presso il quale aveva mandato la sua ex-apprendista molto tempo prima.

….

**"Trov.. Trovato di utile?"**

**"No Dali, non ancora."**

Ahsoka voleva venire qui a tutti i costi; da quello che ho capito vuole tentare di tornare a casa.

Siamo arrivate solo quando si è fatto giorno. Abbiamo passato la notte a conoscerci; lei mi ha insegnato la sua lingua. Confrontando gli alfabeti è venuto fuori che sono praticamente uguali: ho già imparato a dire parecchie frasi, ma non ho ancora capito bene le lettere. Sembra di leggere degli scarabocchi.

Non voglio disturbare Ahsoka mentre armeggia tra cavi, fili e tutto il resto.

Più che altro ho bisogno di pensare: Jenth è sparito da quando c'è Ahsoka, non si è più fatto vivo. Vorrei tanto parlarci, lui è stato la mia unica compagnia fino ad ora e non ha ancora finito di addestrarmi.

Andiamo Alice cosa vai a pensare?

Devo avere fiducia in lui; sii positiva per una volta. Ritornerà.

Ahsoka poi è una ragazza socievole, a volte mi ricorda un po' me. Spesso non ho bisogno di dirle le cose che tanto lei ha già indovinato di cosa voglio parlare. Nono so come riesca a maneggiare tutti quei fili con una mano sola. Meglio che torni ad aiutarla come posso.

Il sole è ancora alto nel cielo, ma qui le giornate sono immensamente lunghe, ed ormai sono sicura che non si tratti solo di una mia impressione. Alla fine ho convinto Ahsoka a tornare a casa per riposare, ma come mi sono svegliata lei era già tornata indietro.

Dovrei raggiungerla, ma ieri sera abbiamo finito tutto il cibo, prima è meglio fare rifornimento. Finalmente posso usare la Forza; con quella prendere acqua e cibo è uno scherzo. Ci metto davvero poco a fare tutto, e mi resta del tempo per meditare un po'.

**"Dali-al."**

Non Ci Posso Credere.

**"Jenth!"** Sono strafelice di rivederlo.

**"Buongiorno mia apprendista."**

**"Ma dov'eri finito? Non sai quante cose ti devo raccontare."**

**"Dali-al ascolta."** Il suo volto si fa cupo, prevedo brutte notizie in arrivo.

**"Non serve che mi racconti nulla, so già tutto."**

Mi poggia una mano sulla spalla, anche se sa che io non posso sentirne il peso.

**"Sei stata davvero in gamba, i tuoi poteri sono cresciuti in fretta, ed io sono davvero orgoglioso di te; sei pronta."**

**"Ma per cosa?"**

**"Per un livello di addestramento superiore. Solo che non potrò essere io ad addestrarti."**

**"Ma che stai dicendo?!"** non può dire sul serio. Non può e basta.

**"Non ho i mezzi per farlo, e tu avrai una prova da superare. Non temere, perché sono certo che ne sarai all'altezza."**

Mi stanno venendo le lacrime agli occhi.

**"Jenth che farò? Cosa accadrà?"**

**"Il futuro non conta, solo il presente. E niente accade per caso. Sei stata una brava allieva Dali-al, e sono certo che un giorno diventerai un eccellente Maestra, addio…"**

E scompare, questa volta per sempre.

Adesso non m'importa se essere tristi può essere un problema, a volte piangere è il miglior sfogo di sempre.

…..

È come se pensassi ma allo stesso tempo non lo facessi; non guardo neanche dove cammino.

Perché se né andato?

Non faccio altro che chiedermelo e non trovare una risposta. Non sento niente, non ascolto niente; a malapena mi accorgo di camminare.

Perché se né andato?

All'improvviso il tempo sembra rallentare, dalla foresta emerge qualcosa di luccicante. Un raggio rosso parte da lì, mi passa sopra la testa posso sentirne il vento tra i capelli, e poi un grande boom. L'albero che ha colpito è praticamente bruciato.

Corri, devo solo correre; i boati continuano a risuonarmi nelle orecchie.

Hai la Forza? Usala! Usala per correre, usala per scappare, usala per vivere.

E corro, corro senza guardare neanche dove sto andando. Inizio a vedere più luce oltre il fitto della foresta, alcuni degli alberi sono abbattuti, e ad un centinaio di metri da me sta un rottame malridotto, a ricordarmi che qui ora non esisto solo io.

**"Ahsoka! Ahsoka scendere!"**

Lei scende in fretta dall'aggeggio.

**"Dovere correre Ahsoka!"**

Le afferro il polso buono, ma lei mi tira indietro.

**"Dali aspetta. Perché dobbiamo correre?"**

Ma perché deve fare domande proprio adesso?!

**"Robot sparano! Sparano fuoco! Dovere scappare!"**

Lei mi afferra le spalle, le sue pupille tremano quasi implorando di aver sentito male.

**"Dali-al adesso calmati. Chi è che spara fuoco?!"**

E in quell'istante decine di robot dorati uscirono dalla foresta.


	12. Scoprire le carte

**_Inizio Capitolo 12 "Scoprire le Carte"_**

Ahsoka mi ha preso, sbattuto dietro al relitto, ed è corsa fuori ad affrontare i robot. Si vuole fare ammazzare, ma è ancora viva lo sento nella Forza.

Sento un'onda, un'onda di Forza; come quelle che si formano quando butti un sasso in acqua, uguale. Ora basta!

Mi affaccio da dietro il rottame, Ahsoka ha in mano degli strani bastoni: uno lo tiene con fatica. Schiva i colpi e li rimanda indietro ma i proiettili dei robot continuano a fischiare e a schiantarsi. Quei bastoni sono spade, spade incandescenti con esse abbatte i robot fondendoli poi vedo una cosa e finalmente comprendo tutto: sa usare la Forza.

La Forza è con lei e con lei abbatte i robot, quelli continuano ad arrivare dalla foresta adesso saranno quasi una cinquantina. Il suo braccio sta cedendo, ormai è più che evidente, le starà facendo un male cane. Devo aiutarla, o non ne usciremo vive.

_Ahsoka …_

Non sono una che molla facilmente; dal mio braccio partono le peggio urla di dolore che abbia mai sentito, tento di ignorarle. Devo continuare a combattere, devo e basta.

È dovere di ogni Jedi spendere la propria vita proteggendo chi ne ha bisogno; ed è proprio per questo che non devo mollare: Dali-al mi ha già salvato una volta, devo ripagare il favore a tutti i costi e sperare che la Forza mi aiuti.

Qualcosa di grosso, di enorme mi sta arrivando alle spalle. 3, 2, 1 … adesso!

Un balzo e quella cosa sfreccia sotto di me. Atterro e trovo la mia nave in frantumi, ma che ha lasciato dietro di sé una lunga scia di droidi da guerra rottamati. Mi giro verso il punto in cui la nave stava prima: Dali-al è ancora lì, seduta a terra e con un sorriso stanco sul viso.

E chi se lo immaginava che era potente nella Forza?

Non mi ha voluto parlare per tutto il viaggio di ritorno. È molto triste, ma non ho idea del motivo per cui lo sia. Ho bisogno di farle delle domande, di sapere di più su di lei perché tutto quello che so per il momento è che Dali non è un Sith.

Il resto può aspettare, anche se ormai sono passate quasi due ore da quando siamo rientrate; credo di aver aspettato abbastanza. Inizio a cercarla nella Forza, la trovo subito ma… perché è voluta salire su un albero così alto?

Dovevo salire quassù, mi ci voleva, mi ci voleva tanto. Avevo bisogno di riflettere, dovevo distendere i nervi. Ora mi sento più calma. Io conosco il suo segreto e lei conosce il mio. A questo punto cosa accadrà?

E parli del diavolo…

Ahsoka si siede accanto a me ad ammirare il tramonto sulla foresta. Anche a lei sembra piacere il panorama, poi inizia a parlare.

**"Dove hai imparato ad usare la Forza?"**

Ancora non riesco a guardarla in faccia. Ma che mi prende adesso?

**"C'era un uomo quando sono arrivata qui, lui insegnare me."**

**"Era un Jedi?"**

**"Cosa è un Jedi?"** le chiedo io.

Quest'ultima domanda sembra spiazzarla leggermente, tuttavia dopo inizia a spiegarmi.

**"I Jedi sono i guardiani della pace, portano ordine nella galassia. La Forza è loro alleata, e la usano al fine di difendere i più deboli."**

**"Tu sei un Jedi vero?"**

**"Già."** ammette lei.

**"Chi ha insegnato te?"**

**"Il mio Maestro è un Jedi un po' particolare: è testardo, irascibile ma vuole fare sempre la cosa giusta."** vedo i suoi occhi brillare di una luce smorta.

**"Lui mancarti Ahsoka?"**

**"Un Jedi non può avere legami affettivi."** dice lei alzandosi e dandomi le spalle.

**"Ahsoka tu sapere bene che questa non è verità."**

**"Vedo che non ti si può nascondere nulla."** finalmente riesco strapparle un piccolo sorriso. **"Vieni, andiamo a riposare. Domani ricominceremo a pensare ad un modo per andarcene."**

**"Ahsoka prima di andare, posso chiedere una cosa?"**

**"Certo."** acconsente lei.

**"Forse tu sapere già questo ma… Stando qui avere imparato che la Forza crea legami tra gli esseri viventi, e quindi anche tra persone. Io credere che anche tu e tuo Maestro averne uno, se Forza volere vedrai che presto vi rivedrete."**

**"Spero proprio che tu abbia ragione Dali-al."**

_Ahsoka…_

È piena notte eppure non riesco a dormire. Dali-al non è cresciuta al tempio Jedi eppure ha detto qualcosa che non tutti i Jedi avrebbero potuto pensare "La Forza ha creato un legame tra te e lui."

Ora la mia nave è davvero irrecuperabile, forse questo è l'unico modo per tornare a casa. È la Forza che mi ha voluto qui, e la Forza mi aiuterà a tornare indietro.

** ...Maestro! Maestro! **

Erano passati giorni prima che si decidesse a dormire, prima che finalmente chiudesse gli occhi. Aveva detto a tutti che lo faceva per lei, aveva una pista infinita davanti ma non si sarebbe fermato.

Ma nessuno, nemmeno Obi-Wan Kenobi, avrebbe mai potuto immaginare quale fosse la paura più segreta di Anakin Skywalker: la paura di sognare.

Rispetto a Shmi questo sogno è diverso, lo sente diverso. Teme che sia un'altra premonizione, ma questa volta non ne è del tutto sicuro. Ahsoka è in pericolo, ma è viva. I dettagli iniziano ad affiorargli nella mente: il tempio e la giungla gli ricordavano un luogo in cui era già stato.

Si siede e medita, senza fretta o non sarebbe arrivato a niente. Intorno ad Ahsoka aleggia una Forza molto potente, ma non è la sua e non ha idea da dove provenga. Poi si accorge di un particolare: un animale variopinto.

Ora sapeva dove cercare...


	13. Aiuti (o quasi)

**_Inizio Capitolo 13 "Aiuti (o quasi) "_**

La foresta è sempre affascinante di notte: con le lune che illuminano il cielo e la fievole luce dei fiori nell' oscurità degli alberi maestosi, sembra di stare dentro ad una favola. Una favola meravigliosa da ammirare da sopra il grande ingresso del tempio. La Forza scorre potente tra gli alberi, le rocce e il tempio stesso; è ovunque, in ogni cosa e non penso che possa esistere un luogo migliore per osservarla in tutta la sua bellezza.

Inizio a meditare con i rumori della natura che mi accompagnano: i Runyip che pascolano tranquilli, le Scimmie arcobaleno che saltano tra i rami ed i Fruscelli che spiccano il volo.

**"Ne sei sicuro Anakin?"**

**"Certo che sono sicuro, è qui vicino."**

Ma che diavolo?

Scendo dal tempio, sento qualcosa davanti a me, nascosta nella vegetazione. Non riesco a capire, sembra quasi… una persona?

AH! Non l'ho nemmeno sentito arrivare. Mi ritrovo a terra: le costole mi fanno male, respirare mi fa male. Sul terreno c'è una strana luce, alzo lo sguardo e vedo un uomo, con una cicatrice sull' occhio, che mi punta contro una spada blu.

**"Tu… tu che vuoi?" **gli chiedo col fiato mozzo.

**"DOV'È AHSOKA?!" **urla in Basic.

La paura inizia a farsi strada dentro di me, ed una lacrima solitaria inizia a bagnarmi la guancia.

**"TU LE HAI FATTO QUALCOSA DIMMI DOV'È!" **

**"Lasciami!" **gli urlo e lui mi dà un calcio fortissimo sulla botta.

**"PARLA!"**

**"Lasciami stare!" **

Stendo una mano in avanti per difendermi, ma non arriva nessun colpo. Riapro gli occhi e davanti a me non c'è nessuno. Mi sento i polmoni tagliati in due dal dolore, fa male. Mi tengo il fianco mentre cerco di rimettermi in piedi, e vedo che quell'uomo è finito contro le pareti rocciose del tempio.

Ahsoka arriva di corsa, guarda me e poi l'uomo… e corre da lui.

**"Maestro!"**

Cosa ho fatto?! O mio Dio l'ho ucciso! Sono un'assassina. Jenth me lo aveva detto! Me lo aveva detto di stare attenta! Ed io ora ho le mani sporche di sangue.

Cosa ho fatto?

Un' altro uomo con una spada blu esce dalla foresta correndo…

**"Ahsoka!"**

… e la raggiunge accanto all' altro.

**"Maestro Kenobi. No! Dali aspetta!"**

M io ero già scappata via.

**"Ahsoka, cos'è successo qui?" **

**"Lui e Dali-al si sono scontrati maestro Kenobi, dobbiamo portare Anakin al sicuro. Aiutami." **

Obi-Wan e Ahsoka fecero levitare Anakin fin sopra il gradone del tempio, poi lo misero nel letto del rifugio.

**"Allora Ahsoka, chi è questa Dali-al?"** disse Obi-Wan sedendosi su un lastrone di pietra.

**"Un'amica maestro."**

**"Io non riesco a capire, come fa una ragazzina comune a stendere un Jedi?"**

**"Perché lei _è _un Jedi."**

Obi-Wan fece una faccia stupita e prese a rigirarsi le dita nella barba.

**"Spiegati meglio."**

**"Dali-al non è cresciuta al Tempio Jedi…"** iniziò Ahsoka mentre verificava le ferite di Anakin. **"Eppure combatte come tale, è molto potente nella Forza, anche se a prima vista non sembra. Mi ha salvata dai droidi di Dooku."**

Kenobi le afferra le spalle.

**"Quanto tempo fa è successo questo?"**

**"Non più di dodici ore maestro."**

**"Prendi questo comlink e porta Anakin alla nave, ti invierò le coordinate."**

**"Sì maestro. Tu che farai?"**

**"Vado a cercare la tua amica."**

**"È meglio che vada io Obi-Wan."** obiettò Ahsoka.

**"No!"** rispose il maestro in tono fermo. **"Tu e Anakin avete bisogno di cure mediche; se i droidi fossero già sul pianeta non riusciresti a proteggerla a lungo. Ora va!"**

Ogni passo è un dolore lancinante; sono un'assassina, un mostro.

Un mostro che merita dolore e sofferenza.

La vista mi si annebbia e si snebbia, non respiro, solo quel tanto che basta per vivere ancora. Fa male, molto male. Mi sento un mostro, ma spero che mi venga concesso un ultimo desiderio: io voglio vedere da dove viene il vento, un vento leggero che arriva da oltre i tronchi degli alberi.

Vado avanti tenendomi il fianco, respirare è sempre più doloroso. Ancora in po', ancora qualche passo, ed inizio a vedere all'orizzonte dei pezzi di cielo.

No, non sono un mostro. Lui mi ha attaccato senza una ragione. Arrivo dagli ultimi alberi, e vedo un luogo in cui non andavo da tempo: la spiaggia del mio arrivo.

Il mare è esattamente come lo ricordavo, la sabbia è ancora bianca, e le rocce sono ancora lì.

AHH! Trattengo a stento un grido, sedersi sulla sabbia ha fatto più male di quanto pensassi. Poggio la schiena contro il sasso; adesso riesco a respirare meglio, ma fa ancora male. L' aria salmastra somiglia a quella di casa, e le onde arrivano leggere a riva.

Il cielo è bellissimo stanotte: le stelle brillano più del solito, e le lune splendono luminose. Tra quelle stelle magari c'è casa, ed io vorrei tanto tornarci.

Mi manca, credevo di averla superata la nostalgia di casa.

Mi tengo il fianco e chiudo gli occhi, faccio un respiro profondo, grosso errore. Cerco di non pensarci, ascolta il rumore, la canzone, del mare.

Sento dei passi, qualcuno si avvicina. Giro la testa e vedo un uomo dalla barba castana.

**"Tu … cosa volere?"** parlare fa malissimo, mi tengo stretto il fianco e vorrei tanto mettermi ad urlare.

Lui si inginocchia.

**"Niente paura, voglio solo portarti al sicuro."**

**"Lasciami non … non mentire."** gli dico cercando di allontanarmi.

**"Sul serio, non ti farò del male."**

**"Io aiutato… e curato Ahsoka, … e voi venuti qui, per uccidere me."** gli dico ansimando.

**"Il mio amico è fatto così, prima combatte e dopo fa le domande."** ma poi il suo viso si fa più serio**. "Dali-al ascolta, voglio portarti al sicuro. Presto arriveranno altri droidi e non puoi restare qui e soprattutto non così. Ti fidi di me?"**

Io sento che devo rispondergli, ma mi sento davanti ad un bivio. Per un brevissimo istante mi dimentico del dolore e vedo solo quelle due strade. Ma poi tutto torna alla realtà, ed il dolore mi fa ritrovare l'immagine di quell'uomo castano che mi guarda, non mi fissa, mi guarda e basta. Ormai so che lui è sincero, perché nei suoi occhi non c'è malvagità. E se c'è una cosa di cui mi fido, è proprio quell'istinto che mi fa vedere l'anima della gente riflessa nei loro sguardi.

**"Sì."**

Ed in quel preciso istante, dalla stoffa nera della mia collana esce un bagliore luminoso. Lui lo nota.

**"Che cos'è questo?"** fa allungando una mano.

Fa sempre più male, non riesco quasi a respirare. Gli prendo la mano, presto non sarò più in grado di proteggerlo, e non posso permettermi di perderlo.

**"Promettimi che... Coff!"**

Non faccio nemmeno in tempo a finire la frase che gli tossisco del sangue sulla maglia.

**"Promettimi che nessuno potrà toccarlo."** gli dico boccheggiando.

**"Ti do la mia parola ragazza."**

Ora posso finalmente lasciarmi andare, mentre sento quello sconosciuto sollevarmi da terra, facendomi più male di quanto non ne abbia sentito fin ora.

….

**ORBITA: **Quarta luna di Yavin.

**SETTORE: **Gordian Reach.

Ahsoka Tano ed Obi-Wan Kenobi si trovavano nel corridoio dell'infermeria della loro nave da guerra, la Padawan aveva un braccio ingessato. Nessuno dei due parlava, rimanevano in silenzio immersi nei loro pensieri.

A nessun clone era stato consentito di avvicinarsi a quelle stanze, perché prima erano i Jedi a doverci capire qualcosa. Un droide medico uscì dalla stanza vicina.

**"Potete entrare."** E si diresse nella stanza accanto.

Anakin stava seduto su una sedia medica al centro della stanza, aveva la testa fasciata da diversi giri di bende.

**"Sono felice di rivederti Ahsoka."** disse abbracciandola.

**"Anch'io Maestro Skywalker."**

Obi-Wan diede un colpo di tosse.

**"Bene."** esordì. **"Ora che ci siamo ritrovati, penso sia il momento di parlare su ciò che è accaduto."**

**"Non mi va di parlarne."**

**"Hai aggredito un innocente Anakin. Che ti passava per la testa?!"**

**"Nelle mie visioni quella ragazza rappresentava un pericolo per Ahsoka!"**

**"Nella realtà, Maestro, quella ragazza mi ha salvato la vita!"**

Anakin ricadde sulla sedia e si strofinò il viso.

**"Come ha fatto a mettermi al tappeto?"**

**"Conosce le vie della Forza, ma non ho la certezza di come le abbia imparate."**

**"Adesso lei dov'è?"**

Per tutta la risposta Obi-Wan andò verso la vetrata scura che separava quella stanza dalle altre, e gli tolse lo schermo oscurante: dall' altra parte due droidi stavano operando una giovane poco più grande di Ahsoka.

**"Quattro costole rotte ed un polmone perforato." l**o informò.

**"Ringrazia che sia ancora viva Skycoso, o saresti in guai molto seri adesso."**

**"Non sei d'aiuto Furbetta."** ribatté Anakin.

Kenobi rimise lo schermo oscurante e fece avvicinare due sedie.

**"Credo che sia ora di raccontarci del tuo soggiorno su Yavin 4 Ahsoka."**

…...

**"Cody, mettimi in contatto con il Tempio Jedi."**

Dopo aver ascoltato la storia di Ahsoka, Obi-Wan si precipitò sul ponte, desiderava infatti discuterne con gli altri membri del Consiglio prima di prendere una decisione. Non era una scelta semplice da prendere.

L'ologramma fece apparire le figure azzurrine del generale Windu e del Maestro Yoda.

**"Obi-Wan è un piacere rivederti."**

**"Anche per me Mace, sono felice di informarvi che la missione è riuscita."**

**"Quindi dobbiamo presumere che Skywalker ci abbia visto giusto?"**

**"Anche più di quanto credessimo inizialmente in realtà."** disse Obi-Wan. **"Ho ascoltato il racconto della Padawan, e sommato a quello che ho visto, stentereste a crederci."**

…

**"Come ha fatto a sfuggirci?"**

Queste furono le prime parole di Mace Windu alla fine del rapporto di Obi-Wan.

**"Maestro Kenobi, con la tua ospite parlare dobbiamo."** disse il Maestro Yoda.

**"Temo che al momento ciò non sia possibile."**

**"Come mai?"** domandò Windu.

**"Diciamo che lei e Anakin hanno avuto una discussione combattiva."**

**"Questa scoperta un interessante capovolgimento è."** disse Yoda. **"L'ospite portare al Tempio tu devi Obi-Wan, questa faccenda chiarita deve essere. La mano di Dooku dietro questa storia esserci potrebbe."**

**"Mi scusi signore."**

Un droide medico interruppe la conversazione, porgendo a Kenobi un holopad. Appena ci posò lo sguardo nel suo volto apparve un'espressione incredula.

**"Che succede?"** chiese Windu.

**"A quanto pare il nostro ritorno a Coruscant è diventato più urgente del previsto. Vi spiegherò tutto al mio arrivo."**

**"Allora che la Forza sia con te Obi-Wan."**

Chiusa la conversazione, Kenobi cancellò tutti i dati dall'holopad, ma nella sua mente la domanda restava: com'è possibile?

E non riusciva a trovare una risposta.


	14. Il Jedi senza spada

**_Inizio Capitolo 14 "Il Jedi senza spada"_**

Oddio ma che posto è questo?

Mi ci vuole qualche secondo a rimettere assieme i pezzi, quello che ricordo è parecchio confuso. Mi tasto il collo: menomale, il cristallo c'è ancora. Il barbuto ha mantenuto la promessa. Ma qui c'è qualcosa di strano: i miei vestiti sono più puliti di quanto non lo siano mai stati nell'ultimo periodo.

Mi hanno messo vari strati di bende sul torace, ma non è questa la cosa più strana: infatti non mi spiego perché quest'ultima sia sui vestiti e non sotto. Almeno non mi fa più troppo male, ora è solo un doloretto fastidioso. Avrei tipo un migliaio di domande da fare, ma pensandoci meglio ce né una a cui posso provare a rispondere.

Mi slego la collana di tessuto: il cristallo che prima era di un grigio spento e morto, ora risplende di un madreperla vivo. Sembra anche più vivo di come lo era la prima volta che l'ho preso in mano.

La porta scompare dentro il muro, nascondo velocemente tutto sotto la coperta. Il tizio che ho davanti ha delle bende in testa; non ci metto molto a riconoscerlo: è lo stesso che mi ha preso a calci.

**"Guarda chi si è svegliato."**

**"Volere cercare ancora di uccidermi?"**

**"Credimi se avessi voluto lo avrei già fatto."** dice lui come se non fosse successo niente.

**"Oh no. Tu hai provato e chi volare contro sassi?"** gli rinfaccio.

Invece di arrabbiarsi lui sembra prenderla in simpatia.

**"Senti io …"** esita lui. **"Io ti devo delle scuse. Pensavo fossi una minaccia ed ho agito senza pensare."**

**"Tutti possiamo sbagliare."** gli rispondo guardandolo in volto.

**"Stai cominciando a piacermi ragazzina."** dice lui abbozzando un sorriso.

**"Dove siamo?"**

**"Sopra uno Star Destroyer repubblicano."**

**"Ma che cos'è?"**

**"Una nave da guerra."**

Stavo per fargli altre domande quando un uomo barbuto entra nella stanza interrompendo la conversazione.

**"Ciao ragazzina, io sono Obi-Wan Kenobi, ed il mio amico è …"**

**"Anakin Skywalker."** lo interruppe. **"Saremmo molto curiosi di ascoltarti."**

**"Riguardo a cosa?"**

**"Potremmo partire dall'oggetto che nascondi lì sotto."**

Come diavolo ha fatto a beccarmi nel giro di due secondi?! Non mi resta che farglielo vedere, spero solo che lo prendano per un inutile sassolino. Come lo vedono si scambiano subito delle strane occhiate.

**"E questo dove lo hai preso?"** fa Kenobi apparentemente sorpreso.

**"L'ho trovato."**

**"Si ma_ come_ lo hai trovato?"** chiede Anakin

**"È stato come se mi chiamasse per nome, credevo di essere impazzita."**

**"Dali-al come sei riuscita a sviluppare i tuoi poteri?"** chiede Obi-Wan.

**"Questa è una lunga, lunghissima storia."**

In una sala nascosta di una grande nave da guerra, il conte Dooku osservava interessato una figura ologramma:

**_"Giunti sul pianeta zzz… Ragazza potente nella Forza zzzz Sollevare un caccia bzz abbattere droidi…..z "_**

La figura azzurrina di Obi-Wan Kenobi scomparve definitivamente dal proiettore.

Il droide calcolatore calcolò che in quel momento doveva parlare.

**"Questo è tutto ciò che siamo riusciti a decriptare mio signore."**

**"Vattene."** disse il conte con disprezzo.

Le informazioni acquisite, anche se scarse erano più che sufficienti: spinse un pulsante, si allontanò di un metro e si mise in ginocchio. Una figura avvolta interamente da un mantello apparve davanti a lui.

**"Perché mi hai chiamato Dooku?"**

"Mio signore, i Jedi si sono intromessi nei nostri piani. Ho prove che dimostrano che loro sono in possesso di ciò che stiamo cercando, chiedo il permesso per procedere all' attacco."

**"Sei riuscito a comprendere la natura dell'oggetto in questione?"**

**"Ho modo di ritenere che si tratti di una persona mio signore, un giovane presumo."**

Da sotto il cappuccio gli occhi di Sidious si spalancarono per la sorpresa. Plagiare un ragazzino è uno scherzo, se riuscisse nell' intento i suoi piani prenderanno una svolta ancora più veloce. La persona in questione ha un dono potente, ed anche se non si tratta di un ragazzino, sarebbe un peccato sprecarlo.

**"Trovala! Trova questa persona! E portala da me…"**

BOOM!

Sbatto malamente il sedere per terra, Anakin si alza e preme il pulsante di un coso attaccato al braccio.

**"Ahsoka mi ricevi? Che sta succedendo?"**

Sento la voce di Ahsoka rispondere: **"Abbiamo compagnia Maestro!"**

Anakin corse fuori dalla stanza ed Obi-Wan fece per seguirlo.

**"Dali-al tu resta qui, è più sicuro."**

**"Che succed…"** troppo tardi.

Ma che starà succedendo là fuori?!

Dalla vetrata si vedono numerose navicelle inseguirsi e spararsi fra loro, ci sono raggi laser rossi e blu che volano ovunque. Dalle navi che sparano in blu ogni tanto si riescono a scorgere dei piloti dal casco bianco. Ma da chi spara in rosso non si vede nulla, solo due piccole fessure. Non mi ci vuole molto ad accendere la lampadina: i robot sono tornati.

Tra e navicelle dei soldati bianchi la paura regna sovrana. Ad ogni esplosione qualcuno muore, Anakin ed Ahsoka sono là fuori, sembrano cavarsela bene quei due. Sono una bella squadra.

I miei sensi sono all'erta, qualcosa di grande si avvicina; è veloce, troppo veloce e troppo vicino.

Scappo fuori di lì, un altro botto e finisco per terra. Una fitta di dolore mi parte dal torace. Mi guardo indietro: un enorme nuvola di fuoco e fumo esce dalla stanza, se fossi rimasta lì un secondo di più sarei rimasta carbonizzata.

Un allarme assordante si accende e le luci diventano rosse. Mi alzo e mi metto a correre, cercando di scappare da un orrendo rumore metallico e da qualsiasi cosa lo stia producendo.

NO eh! Proprio NO!

Ma perché accidenti nessuno si è preso la briga di dirmi che c'era una guerra in corso?!

E adesso una faccia di latta alta tre metri e armata di spade laser mi sta dando la caccia! Insieme alle sue amichette lattine armate fino ai denti poi. Davvero fantastico.

L' unica cosa positiva è che nessuno di loro è potente nella Forza.

Un proiettile mi passa a tre centimetri dalla faccia. Oh merda!

**"Fulminatela!" **

Una pioggia di laser mi insegue. Scappo lungo il corridoio, giro l'angolo e mi ritrovo faccia a faccia con un robot gigante.

**"Dove credevi di scappare ragazzina?" **

Mi punta contro due spade laser, ed una ventina di droidi gialli e grigi mi stanno addosso con le loro armi.

**"Ora verrai con me microbo."** Maledizione.

Un altro proiettile manca di poco il droide gigante.

**"Grievous, lascia stare la ragazza!"**

**"Obi-Wan!"** proprio al momento giusto.

**"Kenobi… Fuoco!"**

**"Addosso!"** e inizia il putiferio.

I soldati in bianco sparano contro i droidi. Obi-Wan accende la spada ed inizia ad avanzare deviando i colpi.

Grievous cerca di afferrarmi per un braccio, lo schivo e con la Forza lo spingo via; ma non si sposta che di qualche metro.

**"Dovrai fare di meglio ragazzina."** e si avvicina con il suo orrendo fiato catarroso.

Posso sentirlo arrivare anche in questo putiferio, odio il rumore che fanno i suoi piedi quando toccano terra. _Terra…_ Improvvisamente mi viene in mente un film che ho visto parecchio tempo fa, mi ricordo che parlava di dominatori, i dominatori degli elementi: acqua, fuoco, terra e… _aria_.

Ed ecco l'illuminazione.

Cerca di abbattermi con le spade, io continuo a schivarlo, fino a quando non sento le sue armi troppo vicine al mio collo.

**"È inutile cercare di scappare. I tuoi amici là fuori moriranno, i vostri soldati saranno annientati, e questa nave sarà mia. Tu verrai con me. Viva o morta."**

Faccio un respiro profondo, e lo guardo in faccia.

**"Tu hai mai imparato a volare Grievous?"**


	15. Il Tempio Jedi

**_Inizio Capitolo 15 "Il Tempio Jedi"_**

Il tumulto della battaglia si spense, i droidi smisero di sparare. Obi-Wan diede il tacito ordine ai suoi di fermarsi, sorpreso da questa improvvisa tregua. I nemici cominciarono a ritirarsi, tornando da dove erano venuti.

Dali-al stava dietro di loro, ma Grievous non le era più appresso.

Il muro in fondo al corridoio era come sfondato, il generale separatista stava alla base di esso, ridotto a poco più di un rottame.

Due o tre droidi lo presero e lo trascinarono via, mentre i soldati rimasero tutti lì, come incantati, a fissare quel muro ammaccato; fino a quando non si sentì un trillo provenire dal braccio di Obi-Wan.

** "I droidi si stanno ritirando, ho dato ordine di rientrare alla base."** disse la voce di Anakin.

**"Sbrigatevi, salteremo subito nell'iperspazio."** rispose lui. **"Ho qualcosa da raccontarti."**

Stento a credere di averlo fatto sul serio, non pensavo proprio di esserne capace. Eppure…

Tutti i soldati bianchi iniziano a correre nella direzione dei droidi. Quando mi passano davanti avverto una cosa: paura. Obi-Wan va con loro, mi guarda con occhi strani ma non riesco a capire che cosa stia provando. Non so se sia sorpreso, sospettoso o addirittura intimorito, forse è un'emozione che non conosco ancora.

**"Ehi ragazzina."** Mi giro e vedo un soldato, è un po' diverso dagli altri: la sua armatura è dipinta di arancione.

**"Devi venire con me."** continua lui.

Questa frase l'ho già sentita troppe volte in un giorno solo.

**"Perché dovrei farlo?"**

**"Sono ordini del generale Kenobi."** Adesso non ho proprio voglia di mettermi a discutere, quindi lo seguo senza troppe storie.

Camminiamo lungo i corridoi della nave che sono stati risparmiati dalla calca. Non mi stupisce che molti siano ancora intatti, questo posto è come un enorme labirinto: tutti i corridoi sono identici. Non so dove stiamo andando e non mi interessa saperlo. Ma non sopporto più tutto questo silenzio.

**"Perché avete paura di me?" **

Lui sembra preso alla sprovvista.

**"Noi non abbiamo paura di te ragazzina."**

**"Non mentire." **

**"Non sto mentendo."**

**"Ma c'è qualcosa che vuoi chiedermi."**

Queste parole sembrano far crollare un muro, lui si toglie il casco e finalmente posso vederlo in faccia.

**"È solo che: come hai fatto a ridurre in quel modo il generale Grievous? Nessuno ci era mai riuscito."**

Forse sto incominciando a capire…

**"Allora nessuno ha mai guardato bene."**

**"Che intendi dire?"**

**"Quando ho spinto Grievous la prima volta, non si è spostato di molto. Poi ho notato che usava i suoi piedi ed i suoi artigli per stare ancorato a terra."**

Faccio una pausa, ma il soldato sembra aver capito, a giudicare dalla faccia che sta facendo.

**"Quindi hai capito che sarebbe bastato togliergli l'attrito per metterlo fuori gioco. Semplice, ma geniale."**

**"Come ti chiami?"**

**"Sono CC-2224, ma facciamo prima se mi chiami Cody."**

**"Io sono Dali-al."**

**"Credo che sarà divertente averti qui."**

**"Perché lo dici?"** gli chiedo.

**"Tu sei un Jedi, quindi suppongo che ci rivedremo tra una missione e l'altra."** dice convinto.

**"Io non sono un Jedi, Cody."**

**"Ma hai il dono della Forza! Lo hanno visto tutti."** ribatte lui.

**"Avere quel dono non significa essere per forza un Jedi." **

**"Ma allora cosa fa di qualcuno un Jedi?"**

**"Non lo so nemmeno io."**

I droidi erano respinti, la nave nell'iperspazio e l'equipaggio in viaggio verso Coruscant. Obi-Wan aveva raccontato i dettagli dell'abbordaggio ad Anakin ed Ahsoka. I cloni avevano trovato un video nella memoria dei droidi abbattuti.

Inaspettatamente Ahsoka era la più incredula dei tre.

**"E adesso che ne sarà di lei?"**

**"Va portata a Coruscant, il Consiglio deciderà il resto."** spiegò Kenobi.

Mentre loro parlavano la mente di Anakin era altrove, tra ricordi lontani., nei quali era poco più che un bambino. Tra questi ricordi ce n'erano molti che avrebbe preferito dimenticare.

**"E poi? Dopo che il Consiglio l'avrà interrogata che fine farà? Non possiamo di certo buttarla in mezzo ai sottolivelli della città!"**

Ahsoka stava ricomponendo un puzzle: Dali-al, la Forza, i separatisti e Dooku.

Tutto aveva senso adesso.

**"Maestro Obi-Wan, io credo che il Maestro Skywalker abbia ragione. Avete pensato a cosa potrebbe succedere se Dooku la trovasse? Yavin 4 non ha nulla da offrire ai separatisti, eppure sono comunque venuti lì. Se al tutto aggiungiamo ciò che abbiamo visto nell'ologramma allora le loro intenzioni diventano più che evidenti."**

**"Questo è vero, ma non spiega l'attacco. Abbiamo la prova che lei si sa difendere bene, ma per prelevarla sarebbe comunque bastata una nave di dimensioni più modeste. Per quale motivo si sono portati dietro gli incrociatori? "**

**"Probabilmente hanno intercettato la mia trasmissione col Tempio."** suppose Obi-Wan**. "Dovremo far revisionare il sistema di criptazione."**

**"Per il momento l'unica cosa certa è che vogliono Dali-al."** concluse Ahsoka.

**"Però questa faccenda mi puzza. Se volevano trovare qualcuno potente nella Forza gli sarebbe bastato cercare su un pianeta popolato dell'Orlo Esterno dove noi abbiamo difficoltà a rintracciare i bambini."** disse Anakin. **"Non ha senso che si siano recati su un pianeta disabitato dove stava un'unica persona. È impossibile che sia una semplice coincidenza."**

A quel punto Obi-Wan pensò che fosse arrivato il momento di essere sincero col suo migliore amico.

**"Ahsoka." **la chiamò Kenobi.** "Tra non molto arriveremo alla capitale. Ho lasciato Dali-al sotto la** **sorveglianza di Cody, dagli qualche nozione utile per il suo soggiorno."**

La Padawan fece come chiesto e se ne andò lasciando soli Anakin ed Obi-Wan.

**"Anakin, ti ricordi perché il Maestro Qui-Gon ha insistito tanto per farti addestrare?"**

**"Onestamente ricordo solo che lui era convinto che io fossi speciale." **

**"Hai centrato il punto. La cosa che più convinse il mio vecchio maestro di questa cosa è che le tue cellule abbiano il più alto livello di Midichlorian mai visto in una persona."**

Anakin non nascose il fatto che gli piacesse quella constatazione, tuttavia…

**"Sento che c'è un "ma" in quello che mi stai dicendo."**

**"Vedi ho fatto fare il conteggio dei Midichlorian di Dali-al." **lo informò lui.** "E ne è emerso che voi due ne avete praticamente lo stesso numero."**

Coruscant.

Sembra di essere su un altro pianeta, forse perché ci sono davvero.

È una città letteralmente sconfinata, non riesco a credere che nell'Universo possano esistere posti del genere, i paesaggi urbani sono incredibili. Chissà se fra cent'anni anche la Terra sarà così?

**"Sai Ahsoka non sono mai stata in un posto simile."**

Lei mi aveva parlato di Coruscant, delle maniere da usare, della società politica e soprattutto del Consiglio Jedi. Pensare a quest'ultimo mi rende un po' nervosa, so che vogliono vedermi ma il motivo non me lo ha detto nessuno. Sicuramente non è per una festa di benvenuto.

**"Tieni."** Ahsoka mi passa una mantella con cappuccio.

**"Grazie… ma perché?"**

**"Finché non saremo al Tempio Jedi è meglio non dare nell'occhio."** mi risponde mentre si mette un mantello marrone. **"E poi qui il clima è più freddo rispetto a Yavin 4."**

Sinceramente non capisco il perché nascondersi sotto dei mantelli, ma d'altro canto non sono mai stata a Coruscant prima d'ora.

**"Il Consiglio ti sta aspettando."**

**"Allora non facciamoli attendere oltre."** le rispondo mettendomi il cappuccio.

Una volta atterrati mi hanno fatto salire sopra una piccola nave, somiglia più ad un piccolo autobus senza sedili. Dal momento in cui siamo scesi non mi sono mai tolta il cappuccio, quindi non ho potuto vedere la città da vicino, infatti approfitto delle fessure ai lati della navetta per sbirciare fuori.

Devo dire che è molto strano per chi ha passato così tanto tempo in una foresta ritrovarsi improvvisamente senza un solo albero, e questo mi permette di concentrarmi sugli altri. I Jedi non lasciano trasparire e emozioni facilmente, ma Anakin spesso fa eccezione: da quando siamo scesi dallo Star Destroyer mi guarda in modo confuso e interlocutorio, tuttavia il motivo resta un mistero.

Il pilota inizia le manovre di atterraggio, appoggiandosi lentamente al suolo. Mentre si apre il portone mi sistemo meglio il cappuccio in testa. Finalmente siamo arrivati.

_Sala del Consiglio Jedi._

**"Chi sei tu?"** mi chiede un essere verde dalle grandi orecchie.

**"Mi chiamo Dali-al."**

**"Da chi sei stata addestrata?"** domanda un uomo dalla pelle scura.

**"Da un uomo, o comunque una persona umanoide."**

**"E chi era costui?"** chiede un altro dalla testa allungata.

Odio essere fissata e detesto stare al centro dell'attenzione. Stare in piedi in mezzo a persone che ti guardano, ti studiano e captano ogni minimo movimento è davvero stressante. Poso lo sguardo su Obi-Wan, già la sua presenza mi fa sentire più tranquilla. Almeno non sono da sola.

**"Si fa chiamare Jenth." **gli rispondo.** "Non so molto altro di lui."**

**"Dove si trova ora?"** domanda una donna dai capelli viola.

**"Non lo so. È sparito poco dopo che arrivò Ahsoka."**

**"Cosa ti ha insegnato?" **mi chiede una maestra Togruta.

**"Ha detto che mi avrebbe insegnato ad usare i miei poteri, che avevo un dono da sviluppare."**

**"E ti ha mai parlato del Lato Oscuro della Forza?"**

Non so come ma ho l'impressione che questa sia la domanda clou di tutta la storia. Tuttavia …

**"Che cos'è il Lato Oscuro?"**

E qui si levano i brusii e le occhiate. Non si aspettavano questa domanda, poco ma sicuro.

L'omino verde fa una faccia strana:

**"mmmh… Come ti senti?" **

**"Non mi è mai piaciuto essere il centro dell'attenzione."**

A ogni minuto che passa tutti questi maestri sembrano sempre più perplessi, tranne uno.

**"Dali-al."** mi giro verso Obi-Wan. **"Mostraglielo."**

Capendo cosa intende, mi slego la collana e tiro fuori il cristallo.

**"Riconosco io ciò che davanti ai miei occhi sta." **fa il piccolo maestro verde.** "Come avere tu ottenuto un cristallo Kyber?"**

**"L'ho trovato"** rispondo io **"Ma in realtà è stato come se emettesse una specie di richiamo."**

A quel punto mi fanno decine di domande; su ciò che so sulla Forza, sui droidi, e su Yavin. Non ho capito dove vogliono arrivare, ma c'è una domanda che ho davvero sperato che non mi facessero.

**"Ragazza tu hai una famiglia?"**

**"Avevo una famiglia, ma non voglio ricordare, altrimenti non farei altro che soffrire."**

**"Grazie Dali-al."**

Finalmente mi lasciano andare.

Anakin e Ahsoka mi aspettano, ma io mi dirigo verso il balcone più vicino. Ho biogno di rimettermi a posto le idee.

**"Questione difficile questa è."** ammise il Maestro Yoda.

**"Di certo non possiamo lasciarla andare via come se nulla fosse." **disse il Maestro Plo.** "Sappiamo che era lei l'obbiettivo dell'occupazione di Yavin 4. Se Dooku la trova, tenterà di tutto per farla passare al Lato Oscuro."**

**"Non possiamo lasciarla andare, ma nemmeno tenerla prigioniera." **Fece notare Shaak Ti. **"Noi non siamo carcerieri."**

**"Potremmo chiedere alla Repubblica di tenerla sotto scorta costante." **propose la Maestra Gallia.

**"Questa volta si tratta di una questione dell'Ordine."** disse Windu. **"E comunque, date le possibili conseguenze, chiederanno che siano dei Jedi a tenerla sotto sorveglianza."**

**"Shaak Ti ragione ha."** disse il Maestro Yoda. **"La scorta buona idea è, ma una terza possibilità considerato non abbiamo."**


	16. Ragazza dal Nulla

**_Inizio Capitolo 16 "Ragazza dal Nulla"_**

**_"_****Maestro, con tutto il dovuto rispetto, non potete essere serio."**

**"Scherzare su queste cose mio uso non è Maestro Kenobi."**

Il tramonto è davvero bellissimo, anche se non supera quello di Yavin 4. Credo che in ogni pianeta dotato di una stella questo momento sia sempre di una bellezza straordinaria.

**"Dali ma dov'eri finita?" **

**"Scusami Ahsoka, avevo bisogno di stare un po' da sola." **

**"Adesso non importa."** esclama lei frettolosa. **"Forza sbrigati!"**

**"Come mai?"** chiedo io iniziando a seguirla.

**"Il Maestro Skywalker ha un'idea su come localizzare il tuo pianeta natale. Muoviti!"**

Tornare a casa? Fermi un attimo. Cosa?!

**"Ahsoka aspetta!"**

Non mi dà neanche il tempo di elaborare la cosa che è già corsa via.

Riesco a raggiungerla ad una terrazza di atterraggio del Tempio. Ci sono parecchie navi cannoniere, molto simili a quella che abbiamo usato per venire qui.

**"Ahsoka puoi dirmi dove stiamo andando?" **

**"Al palazzo del Senato."** dice salendo sulla nave.

Come se andare in quel luogo fosse la cosa più semplice del mondo.

**"Il palazzo del Senato?" **

**"Lì c'è qualcuno che forse può aiutarci."** mi spiega mentre la navicella decolla. **"Ci sta aspettando col Maestro Skywalker."**

Non ho la più pallida idea di cosa sia potuto venire in mente ad Anakin, ma ora sono decisamente curiosa di scoprirlo.

Il palazzo senatoriale è qualcosa di mastodontico, sarà grosso almeno quanto tre Star Destroyer, per non parlare poi dell'altezza.

Atterriamo sul balcone di atterraggio più vicino, quelli che ci accolgono non tanto calorosamente non sembrano essere cloni: sono soldati dalle armature blu con tanto di pennacchio in testa. Mi ricordano un po' le armature degli antichi romani.

Appena mi vedono ci circondano subito.

**"Fermi. Dichiarate la vostra identità!"** ci ordina il capo.

**"Sono Ahsoka Tano, comandante Jedi. Il Generale Skywalker ci sta aspettando dentro l'edificio."** gli risponde sicura Ahsoka.

**"E l'altra chi è?" **

Oh mamma.

**"La ragazza è sotto la protezione dell'Ordine al momento, e gode della mia più competa fiducia. Potete stare tranquilli che non creerà problemi."**

Lui guarda i suoi compagni d'armi, non sembra molto convinto.

**"Muovetevi." **

Tiro un sospiro di sollievo.

**"Grazie Ahsoka, odio stare al centro dell'attenzione."**

**"Non c'è di che."** risponde lei.

Una volta dentro attraversiamo corridoi pieni di gente di tutte le razze. Chissà da quale pianeta verranno? E la loro cultura come sarà? No basta! Finirò per cacciarmi nei guai per colpa della mia stupida curiosità. Devo mantenere un profilo basso.

Seguo Ahsoka dentro un ascensore, per fortuna oltre a noi non entra nessun'altro. Questi ascensori sono un po' diversi da quelli cui ero abituata, ma almeno non traballano.

**"Ahsoka ascolta."** inizio a chiederle.** "Da chi stiamo andando esattamente?" **

**"Da una mia cara amica. Lei ha qualcosa che forse può aiutarti."**

L'ascensore si ferma, aprendo le porte ad un piano con i muri tappezzati di rosso; ci sono tante porte qui, forse sono uffici. Fortunatamente qui non ci sono altre persone.

**"Vieni."** mi dice Ahsoka entrando in una stanza vicina.

È un posto molto largo dove bianco e rosso sono i colori predominanti, davanti a me c'è un'intera vetrata che funge da parete, facendo vedere tutto il paesaggio di Coruscant, ed una scrivania con la sedia che le dà le spalle.

**"Eccovi qui."**

Anakin sta vicino ad un tavolino insieme ad una donna dai lunghi capelli castani, che tiene raccolti in un modo davvero bizzarro; sembra quasi che abbia delle impalcature in testa.

**"Dali-al, lei è la senatrice Padmé Amidala di Naboo, una mia carissima amica."** disse Anakin.

Saluto la senatrice con un piccolo inchino. Inchinarsi mi sembra una grande stupidata, ma da quel che ho capito qui viene usata come forma di profondo rispetto.

**"È un piacere conoscerti Dali-al." **mi dice con voce gentile.

La guado negli occhi per un momento, e vedo che è sincera.

**"È un piacere anche per me senatrice."**

**"Grievous da sola ha sconfitto, alleata della Luce lei è, e la Messe superato ha. Dire altro per convincerti io devo?" **

**"No Maestro Yoda, dopotutto è vero che Dali-al ha molto talento."**

**"Eppure ancora incertezza io avverto in te Obi-Wan Kenobi."** disse Yoda. **"Nulla tu devi temere, sempre in movimento il futuro è. Un'immagine di esso visto ho: la Forza con lei sempre sarà."**

**"Non sono sicura che sia una buona idea."**

Sinceramente credo che questo piano faccia acqua da tutti i buchi, la gente di questi mondi non si è mai spinta nelle zone della Galassia più esterna, e di conseguenza non sono mai entrati in contatto con la Terra. Come sperano di trovarla in questo modo? E poi se dovessimo in qualche modo riuscirci, sarebbe ancora la mia epoca? E cosa dovrei dire ai servizi segreti quando arriveremo là?

Scoppierebbe il finimondo, letteralmente.

**"Non puoi saperlo con certezza finché non lo fai."** mi dice Ahsoka.

**"Non lasciare niente di intentato."** mi consiglia Padmé.

**"Ascoltami Dali-al."** inizia Anakin**. "So che per te fidati è difficile, ma in questo momento ti si stanno ponendo davanti due strade: la prima ti dà una speranza di ritornare a casa tua, la seconda invece non ti farà più vedere il tuo pianeta natale. Mai. Ora dimmi, cosa scegli?"**

**"Fatelo entrare."** sospiro io rimettendomi il cappuccio in testa, non so perché ma tenerlo mi fa stare più sicura.

Le porte dell'ufficio si aprono e da esse fa capolino la testa di un droide dorato.

**"Ha chiamato padroncina?"** fa lui con voce metallica.

**"Si C-3PO, vieni per favore."** gli risponde la senatrice.

È davvero buffo il modo in cui cammina. Si guarda intorno con aria spaesata, nonostante dovrebbe essere già stato qui migliaia di volte.

**"Saresti in grado di riconoscere la lingua natia di questa giovane?"** gli chiede la senatrice indicandomi.

A questo punto il droide non può fare a meno di notarmi, ed inizia ad avvicinarsi a me. Non ho avuto belle esperienze con i droidi finora.

**"Oh salve!"** esclama lui. **"Io sono C-3PO, relazioni umane-cyborg. Voi chi siete?"**

**"Dali-al."** taglio corto io. **"Sai riconoscere una lingua quando la senti?"**

**"Beh signorina, io conosco più di sei milioni di forme di comunicazione."** dice lui impettito.

**"Allora traduci questo: _Riconosci questa lingua? Capisci quello che dico? Droide sai da dove proviene?_"**

Parlare di nuovo l'italiano dopo tutto il tempo che ho passato a parlare in basic è veramente strano. Mi ero quasi dimenticata come si facesse, una sensazione sinceramente fuori dall'ordinario.

**"Allora?"** chiedo al droide. **"Hai riconosciuto la lingua?"**

**"Signorina." **dice lui mortificato. **"Conosco sei milioni di forme di comunicazione, eppure non ho mai sentito la vostra. Sono desolato."**

Sapevo dopotutto che poteva andare così. Nessuno qui sa cosa sia la Terra, figurarsi poi le sue lingue, sempre che l'italiano sia ancora in uso laggiù. Però è anche vero che questo droide è l'unica speranza che mi rimane per tornare indietro.

Ora mi rendo conto di quanto io sia cambiata in così poco tempo: Dov'è finita la Dali-al di prima? Dov'è finita l'Alice di prima?

In questo tempo ho riscoperto me stessa, capendo quali fossero le mie vere capacità e trovando le risposte a decine di domande che ho sempre avuto; ora ne devo cercare per un altro milione. Ho dimenticato che per guardare al futuro a volte si deve spolverare il passato.

**"Conosco anche altre lingue."** chiedo incerta al droide. **"Puoi tentare di identificarle?"**

E qui vedo Ahsoka rivolgermi un piccolo sorriso.

_ pov?_

La tristezza…

La delusione…

Si! Sii!

La sua Forza era vicina, molto vicina. Il suo obbiettivo stava iniziando a crescere. E presto sarebbe stato suo…

Niente.

Niente di niente.

Ho provato con l'inglese, nulla. Con le poche frasi di francese e spagnolo, niente. Nemmeno quelle poche parole di tedesco e dialetto sono servite a qualcosa! È stata solo una delusione cocente dietro l'altra!

**"Dali mi dispia …" **comincia Ahsoka. Non le lascio nemmeno finire la frase. La spingo contro il tavolo rovesciando i bicchieri, devo stare lontano da tutto e tutti. Inizio a correre verso la porta.

**"Dali-al aspetta! Possiamo parlarne!"** mi grida Padmé.

**"Ho bisogno di stare da sola perché non lo capite?!"** gli urlo scappando fuori.

Non guardo nemmeno dove sto correndo; gente e metallo, è tutto quello che c'è qui.

Non ne posso più di tutto, corro più veloce che mai. Spavento qualcuno, urto le persone, ormai non so più dove sto andando, perché qui non ho nessun posto in cui andare.

Sbatto contro qualcosa, per poco non perdo l'equilibrio, ma lui non è altrettanto fortunato. È un uomo anziano, completamente vestito di rosso.

**"Mi dispiace." **mi scuso mortificata, aiutandolo a tirarsi su.

**"Per fortuna nessuno si è fatto male."** replica lui scrollandosi il vestito. "**Dove stai andando così di fretta?" **

**"Io… non lo so."** quasi mi scappa una lacrima.

**"Vieni."** mi mette una mano sulla spalla. **"Andiamo nel mio ufficio a parlare un po'."**

Nel tentativo di concludere più in fretta le loro ricerche Anakin ed Ahsoka si erano divisi, cercando in tutta l'ala est del senato, ma di Dali-al ancora nessuna traccia. Eppure non poteva essere andata molto lontano.

Mentre controllava l'ennesimo corridoio Anakin sentì il suo comlink vibrare:

**"Anakin mi ricevi?"** disse la voce del suo ex Maestro.

**"Che c'è Maestro?"**

**"Ho bisogno che Dali-al torni davanti al Consiglio, sai dov'è?"**

**"Questa è davvero un'ottima domanda." **

**"Anakin è successo qualcosa?"**

Aveva sempre odiato quel tono del tipo "Hai combinato un altro pasticcio".

**"È un po' complicato da spiegare." **disse mentre controllava una stanza.** "Per fartela breve è sparita."**

**"Questo non va bene. Dove vi trovate?"** chiese lui.

**"Al palazzo del senato."**

**"Sarò lì a breve."** e chiuse la chiamata.

Anakin ricominciò a cercare in giro rincontrandosi presto con Ahsoka.

**"L'hai trovata?"**

**"No. Tu piuttosto?"** chiese lei.

**"Nulla." **

Un altro suono fece azionare il comlink di Anakin, per la seconda volta nel giro di dieci minuti.

**"Parlo col Generale Skywalker?"** disse un ologramma ad Anakin familiare.

**"Cancelliere Palpatine." **lo salutò lui.** "A cosa devo il piacere?" **

**"Devo chiedere a voi ed alla vostra apprendista di venire nel mio ufficio."**

**"Posso chiedervi il motivo?"** disse Anakin abbastanza confuso.

**"Ritengo che una persona necessiti di vedervi."**

La porta scomparve dentro il muro, permettendo ad Anakin ed Ahsoka di entrare nell' ufficio più ambito del Senato. Il Cancelliere venne ad accoglierli con sorriso, ed i due Jedi lo salutarono rispettosamente con un piccolo inchino.

**"Chi dobbiamo incontrare Cancellier…"** iniziò Skywalker.

**"Dali-al!"** lo interruppe Ahsoka.

La ragazza stava dormendo su un divanetto rosso poco distante, Ahsoka le andò vicino ed Anakin si sentì più sollevato.

**"Non so come ringraziarvi Cancelliere. Ma come avete fatto a trovarla?"**

**"Possiamo dire che ci siamo scontrati nei corridoi. L'ho vista parecchio scossa, quindi l'ho portata qui per poter parlare davanti ad una bevanda calda, ma l'unica cosa che mi ha detto è che siete stati voi a condurla qui."**

**"Maestro non la riesco a svegliare."** avvertì Ahsoka che stava scuotendo la ragazza.

**"Temo sia a causa del sonnifero che le ho messo nella bevanda."** spiegò il cancelliere. **"È un ottimo rimedio per le notti insonni che il mio ruolo mi impone. Ho pensato che le potesse essere d'aiuto."**

**"Non importa Cancelliere. Dovremmo portarla via di peso." **disse Anakin.

Quando Anakin ed Ahsoka arrivarono alla navetta, Obi-Wan rimase alquanto perplesso nel vedere Dali-al penzolare a testa in giù dalla spalla del suo ex Padawan.

**"Ehm… Che cosa le è successo?"**

**"Lunga storia Maestro."** gli rispose Anakin, mentre posava Dali-al contro la parete della navetta. **"Ti spieghiamo durante il tragitto."**

Non ricordo di essermi sdraiata in un posto così duro, così rumoroso. Dov'è la gravità? Non la sento più, è come se, no, io sto volando.

**"Ahsoka?"** ci sono lei, Anakin ed Obi-Wan.

Le sento dire quello che credo fosse un "finalmente" prima che mi aiuti ad alzarmi da terra.

**"Io devo chiedere scusa."** dico rivolgendomi a loro.

**"Non importa per ora, ma non farlo di nuovo."** mi risponde Anakin.

**"Non lo farò."**

Il resto del viaggio è stato silenzioso, nessuno ha parlato. Atterriamo su una piattaforma del Tempio Jedi.

Mentre scendo dalla navetta chiedo ad Obi-Wan quale sia la nostra destinazione.

**"Stiamo andando dal Consiglio, seguimi."**

Il suo volto pare teso, e forse anche un po' nervoso. Non intendo fiatare, che vogliano farmi una lavata di testa?

La porta della Sala del Consiglio Jedi mi si apre davanti, Obi-Wan è già entrato. Un respiro profondo ed entro, mi inchino al Consiglio in segno di rispetto ed aspetto il loro verdetto. Il Maestro Yoda prende parola:

**"Dali-al, una decisione il Consiglio Jedi preso ha: cresciuta tu sei lontano dal nostro Ordine, emozioni tu provi che a noi permesse non sono. La Forza è con te ed il talento del Lato Chiaro dimostrato tu hai. Ma troppo grande per iniziare tu sei…**

**Per cui, se tuo desiderio è, il rango di Padawan Jedi il consiglio ti concede. Perché il cammino già intrapreso hai tu."**

Fermi un attimo… COSA!?


End file.
